The Prince and the Avatar
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: What if Korra and Iroh spent their summers together? Would things be different when Korra is in Republic City? See how Korra and Iroh grow up together and fall in love, with the help of the retired Fire Lord Zuko and Water Bending Master Katara.
1. Year 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first Korra fic and I'm so excited :D**

**I am a Makorra shipper but I have a soft spot for Korroh, I don't know why.**

**I've had this idea for awhile and now I'm finally typing it up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra **

* * *

After their water bending session, Katara had some news to give to her student, Korra, the Avatar.

"Korra, I need to speak with you." Katara said to her student.

The little 9 year old gazed up at her teacher with wide eyes "Yes Master Katara?"

Katara smiled down at the young avatar, whose eyes had the same determination and sparkle as Aang.

"We will be having very special guest arriving today." Katara said.

Korra's eyes brightened as she spoke. There hadn't been any real visitors to the South Pole in years, the white lotus did not count really, they had to be there. "Who is it Master Katara?" the young girl asked.

"Lord Zuko and his grandson, Prince Iroh."

Korra's eyes brightened "You mean your friend Zuko? Is he going to teach me fire bending?" she asked jumping up and down.

Katara laughed and patted her head "I'm afraid not my dear, Lord Zuko is here on vacation actually and to visit as a friend."

"Oh" Korra said, her excitement dimming down.

"Do not worry dear I'm sure Prince Iroh can show you a thing or two." Katara said.

Korra once again smiled brightly. Katara smiled and noticed the fire nation ship approaching.

"Come now, Korra, let's go greet our guests."

Both water benders headed to the gate of the compound. "Chen, open the gates." Katara called out.

The gate guard opened the gates without a hassle, not questioning where the Water bending Master was taking her student.

Katara grabbed Korra's hand and they both walked to the docks where the ship waited.

"Remember your manners, Korra." Katara warned. The young girl nodded and waited for their guest to arrive impatiently.

Soon two figures headed their way. "Zuko!" Katara cried walking towards them.

Katara hugged the older firebender who chuckled "Hello Katara." He said smiling. The retired Fire Lord, was the same as he was all those years ago.

"How are you old friend?" Katara asked pulling away.

He grinning "I am well and you? I heard you were training the Avatar?" he asked then looked down noticing Korra.

"Who are you young one?" he asked.

Coming from behind Katara, Korra puffed out her chest "I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" she said forming a water ball in one hand and a small fire flame in the other.

Zuko chuckled and looked at Katara "She is definitely your student."

Katara rolled her eyes "Where is Iroh? I've been dying to meet the young Prince!" she asked.

Zuko turned around and saw his 12 year old grandson with his arms wrapped around his body and using his breath of fire to keep himself warm. "Iroh." Zuko called.

The young boy ran to his grandfather with a smile on his face "Yes Grandfather?" he asked.

Zuko nudged his head in Katara's direction "Do not be rude, Iroh, introduce yourself to our hosts."

Iroh quickly nodded then bowed to Katara "It is a pleasure to meet you Master Katara." He said then looked back at his grandfather who nodded approvingly.

Then the Prince turned to the young girl who was staring at him in wonder. "Hello, I'm Iroh." He said smiling with his hand out.

Korra stared at his hand then leaned over to Katara who was watching with amusement "What does he want me to do with his hand?" she asks.

Katara laughed along with Zuko "He wants you to shake it dear."

Korra cocked her head to the side "Why."

"It a way to be polite in the Fire Nation." She said.

Korra nodded her head in understanding then turned back to Iroh who still had his hand outstretched, cautiously Korra reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it softly.

"What's your name?" Iroh asks politely.

Katara could see that this young boy was going to be such a gentleman, just like his Grandfather.

"Korra." She said smiling "Do you want to go penguin sledding with me?"

Iroh looks over at his grandfather seeking permission, Zuko had a unreadable expression on his face "It is improper for a Prince to go Penguin sledding." He said but then smiled "but I think we can make an exception."

Both kids jumped up in the air and cheered. "Follow me!" Korra said and began to run towards a hill with Iroh on her heels.

Zuko and Katara both chuckled before turning to each other. "We have a lot to catch up on." Zuko said then held his arm out for her to hold. Katara smiled before she held on to his arm and they began to walk into the compound "Yes we do old friend."

The children ran up the hill until the saw the heard of Penguin Otters squawking around. Iroh leaned over to Korra "How are we supposed to catch one?" he asked.

She turning to him and grinned before pulling two pieces of fish out of her parka "Like this." She said then handing one to Iroh.

Korra ran down into the heard and quickly got their attention, she giggled as the penguins surrounded her. "Come on Iroh!" she called out.

Cautiously the Prince walked down the hill and also got the attention of the penguins. He laughed as they licked at his hand.

Soon both children we sledding down the hill laughing freely. "'Wow I haven't had this much fun in a while!" Iroh called out.

Korra smiled over at him "Prepare for the ultimate vacation then Princey!" she said giggling as they continued to ride the penguins.

"I almost won there Korra!" Iroh said smugly as they walked back to the compound.

The young avatar rolled her eyes "But you didn't." she said.

He huffed and crossed his arms "Just wait til next time."

Korra laughed as they entered the compound and saw Katara and Zuko sitting by the training grounds having tea.

"Grandfather!" Iroh called out running over to Zuko.

Zuko smiled at his grandson "What is it Iroh."

"I almost beat the Avatar at Penguin Sledding!" he said proudly.

His grandfather chuckled, it reminded him of his younger self when he first visited the South Pole, when he almost beat a certain water bender. "Really now?" he asked.

Iroh nodded his head "Yeah, next time I'm going to win." He said crossing his arms.

Korra once again rolled her eyes "We'll see Princey."

That's how the rest of the summer went, Iroh and Korra would penguin sled, argue about who won, fire bend train with Zuko, who began to teach Korra the basics of fire bending, then have tea with Katara and Zuko.

Korra was glad she mad not one but two new friends, Lord Zuko was now one of her friends. She told him that one day after they had tea causing the retired Fire Lord's eyes to shine.

All good times must end though, it was the end of summer and Zuko and Iroh had to leave back to the Fire Nation.

Korra hated goodbyes, she hated when she had to say goodbye to her parents the day they took her to the compound, she hated saying goodbye to her tribe, and now she had to say goodbye to her new friends.

Zuko noticed Korra's angry expression and bent down to pick up her chin "Do not worry young one, Iroh and I will be back soon for our next vacation. I promise." He said. Korra pouted but reluctantly nodded her head.

Iroh stood in front of his friend sadly but stood tall "I will write to you Avatar Korra, don't worry I won't ever forget you." He said, making her a promise.

Korra smiled then pulled the Prince into a hug, her tiny arms wrapping around his waist. At first he was shocked, he wasn't one for hugs especially with girls, but for some reason Korra was an exception.

"Iroh time to go." Zuko said behind him.

The Prince and the Avatar let go of each other and smiled "Don't forget to write!" Korra said as he began to walk away.

He glanced back slightly "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Zuko and Iroh waved from the ship as Katara and Korra waved from the ice. Katara put a hand on Korra's shoulder as the Avatar watched her new friends sail away.

* * *

**Anyone notice the Zutara in there? ;)**

**This isn't going to be a long fic but sometimes I prove myself wrong :/**

**Hope you guys liked it :)**

**Review **


	2. Year 2

**Hey guys! I updated as soon as I could, I'm so excited about this story and I'm happy about the feedback I got :D**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Legend of Korra.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Year 2

It had been 5 years Fire Lord Zuko and Prince Iroh visited but Korra and Iroh have not stopped writing to each other. It was after she Mastered Earth when she found out Zuko and Iroh were visiting once again.

"When do they get here Master Katara?" Korra asked stretching on the practice grounds.

Katara smiled at Korra "It should be any day now, just be patient."

Korra crossed her arms, there is one thing that the 14 year old does not have, and that's patients. Katara laughed and put a hand on her shoulder "Come now Korra, show me some new moves you are working on." She said smiling.

Smirking Korra nodded and began showing Katara some earth bending moves. Neither women noticed two figures watching with amusement before a blast of fire shot near Korra's feet.

"What the he-" she started but then froze when she saw the two Fire Nation Royals.

"Such a nice way to greet an old friend." The Prince said with amusement.

"Iroh!" she cried out then ran and put her arms around him.

He had gotten taller, that was really an understatement, he was very tall. His hair long and shaggy; he wore a uniform that consisted of a red jacket with golden buttons and white pants that were tucked into boots.

"You look good Iroh." She said smiling.

Korra changed too, she had also grown taller but was still a head shorter than Iroh, her body had also developed giving her curves and other things at such a young age but she still had her hair the same way she did five years ago.

"So do you." He said with they pulled away.

"Did you forget about me already?"

Korra looked over at Lord Zuko then pulled him into a hug "How could I forget my first fire bending teacher?"

He chuckled and hugged her back "It's great to see you too Korra."

"Now my student how has your fire bending training been going?" Zuko asked.

She grinned "It's good I've learned the basics" but then she crossed her arms and grumbled "but my sifu said I had to Master Earth before Fire."

Iroh chuckled, she hadn't changed at all. Their letters had slowly been stopping mostly because of her Avatar training and his United Forces training.

Katara walked up to the group "Korra you sound just like Aang when he wanted to learn fire bending." She said causing everyone to chuckle.

She brought Zuko into a hug "Hello Friend, long time no see." She said and pulled away.

Zuko smiled "It has been long hasn't it?"

Katara nodded then looked over at Iroh "My, my Prince you have grown!"

Iroh smiled then bowed "It's good to see you Master Katara."

She bowed her head then looked over at Zuko "He looks just like you when you were sixteen."

The retired Fire Lord smiled proudly at his grandson who was talking frantically with Korra about bending.

"I can show you a thing or two." Iroh said.

Korra looked unsure for a minute but then grinned "Okay but I have a lesson in a few minutes but after that?" she asked.

Iroh smiled and nodded "Mind if I come and watch?"

She shrugged "Not at all."

Iroh sat there amazed as he watched Korra bend, it knew she was good, through the letters she would send him but he didn't know she was this good.

He saw the way her eyes would shine when she bended, it was a part of her, it flowed through her veins.

When she was done she bowed to her master then made her way to Iroh "What did you think Princey?" she asked.

He jumped up "I've never seen bending like that!" he said but then straightened his posture "I mean, well done Avatar."

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched him "Come on Princey you don't have to act polite here."

Iroh rubbed his arm then nodded. Korra smiled and pulled Iroh to the middle of the training pavilion "Let's get started shall we?" she asked.

He grinned and then took a few steps back and began demonstrating moves. He moved with ferocity, the calm and collected teenager was now a fierce warrior. She saw the fire in his eyes as he bended, the aggressiveness he showed as he punched and kicked at the air.

When he finished he turned to the open mouth girl and smirked. Korra shook her head then crossed her arms "That was impressive I guess."

He chuckled and turned to face Korra "Since my grandfather had taught you how to control your fire, I'll show you how to do a few tricks." He said.

She nodded and watched as Iroh began to form a fire whip in his hands and shot it out. "First I'll show you how to do a fire whip." He said.

Iroh began to show her the proper arm movements before he let her try it "Now try it with Fire." He said.

Korra took a deep breath and then began to form the whip. As she shot it out the flames lost control and headed the opposite way causing Iroh to duck to avoid being burned. He stood up and looked over a Korra who was smiling sheepishly "Sorry."

He nodded "Try it again."

The more she tried, the more she failed and the more frustrated she got. "Ugh I can't do this! Why won't the fire work!" she cried out after she failed for what she thought was the hundredth time.

"Korra, you just learned this move, you're not going to master it in one day." Iroh said gently but then sighed "Why don't we do something else."

Korra nodded and took a calming breath "Your right, I think I can use a break." She suddenly grinned and pulled Iroh and started running out of the training pavilion.

"Where are we going?" he asked trying to keep up with Korra.

She grinned back at him "I'm going to introduce you to a friend."

He didn't question further and followed her to the stables.

"Why are we here?" he asked as they walked into the stables.

"Naga." She said and continued walking until she neared her spirit animal.

"What's a Naga?" he asked.

She chuckled and entered a pen "Naga is my spirit animal."

Iroh rose an eye brow and followed Korra to see a large polar bear dog about his height nuzzling her with its nose.

Korra giggled and patted the dog's head "Naga, I want to introduce you to a friend." She said and turned to Iroh who was watching the polar bear dog warily. He knew of Polar Bear Dogs and that they were wild animals like Wolves and that they grew to be very large. He guessed that this one was still growing and hasn't finished growing.

"Naga, this is Iroh, Iroh this is Naga." Korra said smiling.

He stared at the creature who was looking at him with curiosity before licking his face, covering it with saliva and making his shaggy hair stand up.

"Ughh" he groaned as he wiped the saliva from his eyes to glare at a smiling Korra.

"I think she likes you!" She said petting Naga.

He glared at her before cautiously petting the polar bear dog that nuzzled him with her nose like she did with Korra.

"Want to go for a ride?" Korra asked setting up a small saddle on Naga.

Iroh looked unsure for a moment but then saw Korra mount Naga and realized he really didn't have a say in this anyways. He nodded and climbed up on Naga.

"Let's go Naga!" Korra shouted and the polar bear dog took off towards the gates of the compound before they were stopped by the guard.

"Avatar where are you going?" Chen asked. Korra rolled her eyes; every time she took Naga out for a ride she would always get asked the same question.

"I'm just going for a walk Chen, I won't go far." She said.

She got no reply instead saw the gate open before Naga took off once again "Thanks Chen." She called back.

Iroh held on to Korra for dear life as they rode through the icy tundra until they were on top of a large cliff. Iroh jumped off once they stopped and reached his hand out for Korra to take but was ignored and she jumped off herself.

"So what are we doing here?" he asked.

Korra shrugged "I come here when I need to think, it's a peaceful place."

Iroh nodded and followed Korra as she sat down "So Princey, how are things in the Fire Nation?" she asked as she glanced at Iroh who was sitting quietly next to her.

He cleared his throat "It's great, I think." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You think?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm actually training to join the United Forces, so I haven't been home in months. I just met up with my grandfather before he came here" He said.

"Oh, wait what about being a Prince and all; wouldn't you have to be the Fire Lord?"

He took in a deep breath "My father has agreed to let me join the Force for a few years, at least until he retires." He said.

She nodded her head "That sounds reasonable"

He nodded "I thought so too. I've just started the basics but after this my real training begins."

Korra smiled "I'm excited for you Iroh." She said truthfully.

Iroh looked at Korra and smiled "When will you be able to practice air bending?" he asked.

Korra bit the inside of her cheek; she had recently found out that she couldn't bend air. She was hoping that when Master Tenzin began to teach her she would find a way to air bend.

"Until I master the other four elements, I guess" she said shrugging.

He nodded and they sat in content silence before Naga started whining. Korra smiled and stood up "Come on Naga let's go feed you." She climbed on Naga. "Let's go Princey."

Iroh silently climbed onto Naga and once again held on to Korra for dear life.

For the rest of the summer Korra and Iroh were inseparable, they trained together, went out on Naga together, and had daily tea sessions together.

Katara and Zuko watched the two with amusement. Zuko leaned over to Katara "I bet you 5 golden coins they will end up together before she turns 20." He said.

Katara smirked "I don't know, I'm thinking after she turns 18."

Zuko held out his hand "It's a bet then."

She grinned and shook it "It's a bet."

The day Iroh and Zuko had to leave was once again a depressing day for Korra. Now that she was older she didn't pout like child this time but she did cross her arms, clenched her jaw, and glared at the icy ground.

Iroh this time lifted her chin "Hey don't worry, I'll visit next summer, my training consists of visiting all of the four nations."

She nodded her head then wrapped her arms around her neck "Promise to write?" he asked into her hair.

"I promise as long as you do." She said still clinging on to him.  
"I promise." He said smiling.

Iroh pulled back slightly and place a small kiss on her cheek causing both teens to blush. "I'll see you next summer." He said and followed his grandfather up the plank.

Korra watched as Iroh waved to her from his ship. She sat there until the ship was out of sight, her heart still beating wildly.

* * *

**Awah I just love Iroh, even if he was in one episode. For some reason I pictured Iroh looking like Zuko when he is a teenager, I don't know why.**

**Zuko and Katara are very sneaky!**

**Hope you guys loved it!**

**Review :D**


	3. Republic City is at War

Hi Everyone! I was finally able to update! Sorry it's been so long!

I am so excited about all the reviews and alerts I have gotten from this story especially for it only having 2 chapters at the moment! Thank you to all the readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the day of the pro bending championship and Korra couldn't be more nervous and excited. She had been in Republic City for a little over 4 months and she couldn't be happier. She was part of a Pro-Bending team, learning Airbending from Tenzin, and had just escaped Amon's clutches.

Part of her was still shaken up by her little run in with Amon two nights ago but got over it because of her excitement of the Pro- Bending match.

The radio was playing as she, Mako, and Bolin were practicing for that nights match. "Woo! I don't care if we are the underdogs; we are so going to win this thing!"

Mako removed his helmet "I think your right."

"Introducing the Champions The FIRE FERRETS!" Bolin says hanging on his brother. Korra giggled as she watched the two brothers wrestle on the floor. Over the past few months they began to grow on her, they were her best friends.

The radio music was cut off and Korra looked over at the radio curiously.

_"Hello citizens of Republic City, this is Amon._"

Korra gasped and glared at the radio as Mako and Bolin got up to stand next to her.

"_I hope you enjoyed last night's Pro- Bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping these Bending Athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the area and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences._"

Bolin glared at the radio "That man has got a lot of nerve."

Mako looked at Korra nervously "You think the council will give in?"

Korra clenched her fists "I don't know but I'm not waiting around to find out. We have to get to city council.

After their meeting with the council Korra, Bei Fong, and the rest of team Avatar managed to convince them to keep the arena open, but there was something that made Korra uneasy she didn't know what and it didn't seem to leave her alone.

That night Korra jumped up and down in her spot as she put her armor on. Mako put a hand on her shoulder "We got this Korra."

She nodded and they stepped on the platform.

"INTRODUCING THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS!"

Korra took a deep breath as the platform began to move, she smiled at the crowd along with Bolin and Mako. She noticed Asami blow Mako a kiss and he returned it. Korra could help but feel disgusted by their sappiness.

Korra glared as The Wolfbats entered the area. Tahno threw her a wink and she rolled her eyes "I'm going to knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head." She said angrily.

A few minutes into the battle the Fire Ferrets were at a disadvantage. Bolin was thrown almost off the edge into zone 3 and Mako was furious "Whats the deal ref? That was a hosing foul!"

The referee ignored Makos protests and they continued the match. For the rest of the match the Wolfbats continued to make illegal moves, and Korra and Mako took noticed to it.

It wasn't long before it was the end of round two and the fire ferrets were celebrating their win. Tahno and the wolfbats were playing dirty as they successfully managed to throw all three of the fire ferrets into the water below.

That's when the chaos started. As Korra arose from the water she heard screaming the sound of electrocution.

"Oh no." she said as she noticed the Lieutenant standing above them. He smirked and lowered his lightning stick into the water shocking all three members.

Korra opened her eyes slightly to see the Lietenant pulling her by her arms. She breathed deeply and had visions of a strange man and Aang. Sighing she closed her eyes once more ignoring the visions.

Next time she woke up she was tied up with Mako and Bolin. As they tried to figure out how to get untied from the post.

"Pabu!" Bolin cried as he saw the fire ferret swimming towards them. Korra rolled her eyes as Bolin make clicking noises as if attempting to communicate with the ferret.

Once she was free Korra made a water vortex and attempted to catch up to Amon, she began to run out of water and began to fall.

Korra threw a fire flame at the Lieutenant who fell off his lifter and jumped on and noticed Amon's glare at her. She narrowed her eyes and threw a fire punch at him missing by an inch.

After she defeated the Lieutenant and jumped on the glass and noticed on fragile it actually was. Korra fell through the shattered glass and closed her eyes as she flew through the air. She felt an arm grab her and saw Bei Fong carrying her.

They landed roughly in the area "Thanks." Korra said coughing.

"Don't mention it kid." Bei Fong said wiping off her clothes. They watched as Amon and his airship get away.

Mako brought her into a hug "I was so worried about you!" he said as he pulled away.

Korra was in a daze as she listened to Bei Fong blame herself.

"It is not your fault."Tenzin said "Republic City is at War."

Korra looked up at her master with determination "If we are at war I know just the person to help."

Tenzin and Bei Fong looked at her in confusion "Who?"

She smirked "General Iroh, from the United Forces."

"How do you know the General?" Lin asked.

She smiled "He's an old friend, and he said if I ever needed him I can just write, and that's what I'm going to do." She said.

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder "This is a smart decisoion Korra, if there is a war we need to have an upper hand on Amon."

Korra nodded "Thank you Tenzin." Then she turned to Mako and Bolin "If you guys don't have a place to stay I'm sure there is room at our place."

She glanced as Tenzin who nodded his head. Mako scratched the back of his head "If its not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Come lets get to Oogi." Tenzin said.

That night Korra sat at her nightstand holding a pen in her hand and tapping it against her chin. She hadn't wrote to Iroh in months and felt really bad about it but she hasn't really had time to send one.

Sighing she sat up straighter and began to write her message. Once she was finished she sent it on a telegram to his ship. She laid down in her bed and dreamt of Iroh for the first time in months.

* * *

_**United Forces Ship**_

"General."

Iroh turned from his spot on the top of the ship "Yes Lieutenant?"

"It is an urgent telegram, from Avatar Korra."

Iroh smiled as he heard Korra's 'formal' name but then frowned as he remember it was urgant. "What does it say?" he asked. If it was a telegram it must have been important, Korra never sends telegrams.

_Dear General Iroh,_

_Republic City is at war, Amon has started the Revelation and we are in dire need of your help._

_The Bending Arena was attacked tonight and Amon has sent his warning._

_We need the United Forces help to defeat Amon._

_Please respond as soon as possible_

_From,_

_Avatar Korra._

Iroh tensed, Korra was in trouble and she needed his help. He turned towards the messenger "Lieutenant, let the Captain know we are changing courses. We are headed to Republic City. And send a reply to Avatar Korra, that we will arrive in 14 hours." He said folding his arms behind his back.

That night as Iroh laid in his bed, he began to think of Korra and how much she must have changed over the years. And in the first time in months Iroh dreamt of the Avatar.

* * *

**I had a hard time writing this Chapter mostly because I got most of it from the Episode 'And the Winner Is..." which I hate doing.**

**Sorry for the Lack of Iroh in this Chapter but he will be in the rest of the story I promise! :)**

**Review :D**


	4. Let's Get Back To Where We Left Off

**Hey Guys! **

**Gosh i haven't updated in awhile! But as an apology I wrote a very long chapter! **

**Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, started following, and favored this story! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Korra woke in the morning to someone knocking on her door. She groaned and rose up from her bed and opened the door to reveal Lydia, an Acolyte. She bowed her head down and held out a note "Avatar Korra, a telegram from the United Forces has arrived for you."

Korra grinned and quickly took the note "Thank you very much Lydia." She said and shut her door not caring to hear her reply back. She went to her desk and opened the telegram. As her eyes skimmed through the note her grin grows wider.

She got up on her feet and headed into the kitchen. Tenzin, Pema, and the children were all sitting at the table, Mako and Bolin nowhere in sight. Korra rose an eyebrow "Where are Mako and Bolin?" she asked.

Pema smiled sadly "Oh they had to go home and pack their bags, their home was in the arena, and since it was destroyed last night they have to find somewhere to stay."

Korra frowned "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Then a large smile formed on her face "Well why don't they stay here for a while? You know until the fix the arena?"

"That is a wonderful idea Korra, I wouldn't mind having those two around, Bolin helps keep the children entertained. What do you think Tenzin?" Pema asked.

He nodded his head "Those two are fine young men, I would not mind having them stay on the island."

Korra raised a fist in the air and cheered, then froze "Oh wait! Tenzin, I got a reply from General Iroh this morning, they should be here…right about" she said glancing at the clock "NOW!"

She ran from the house to the docks where she saw a ship about to dock. Her heart stopped for a second, as she realized who she was about to see. She hadn't seen Iroh in years, she wondered if he looked the same or if he changed a lot.

Tenzin and Pema joined her on the docks and patiently waiting. Soon soldiers were walking off the boat in perfect sync, four lines of soldiers with their hands perfectly at their sides and unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Attend, hut!" a soldier called from the back. All the soldiers stopped with a loud clapping sound then faced each other.

"Announcing, General Iroh of the United Forces!"

The Soldiers salute and take one small step back to reveal the said General. Korra's breath hitched the moment she saw him. He looked very different, he seemed a little taller, he was much more built than he was when he was 16, and his hair was slicked back no longer let down in shaggy locks. He still wore his uniform but this on had many medals on it.

He walked towards them with his hands behind his back, two people behind them and also an unreadable expression on his face. When he reached them he stopped just a few feet and smiled directly at Korra who gave him a shy smile back.

"At ease men." He called out turning his soldiers.

Iroh turned to Tenzin and held his hand out "Councilmen Tenzin, it is an honor to meet you."

"It is also an honor to meet you too General. From all of Republic City we thank you for your quick response to help us." Tenzin said shaking his hand.

"Well when I got the telegram from Avatar Korra I knew it was urgent so I came a quickly as I could. It was a good thing we were near Kyoshi Island."

Tenzin nodded his head then gestured to his right "This is my wife Pema." He said smiling.

Iroh bowed his head to her "It is a pleasure to meet you Pema."

Pema smiled "It is very now to meet you too General Iroh."

"And you already know Korra, I hope." Tenzin said.

Korra looked up from the ground to meet Iroh's gaze, she couldn't help but get lost in his golden eyes. She shook her head slightly and smiled "Nice to see you again Princey." She said smirking.

He rolled his eyes "I see you haven't changed at all Korra."

Pema clapped her hands together "You must be tired from your trip general, come inside and we will make tea." She said "There is also room in on the island for your soldiers bring them along."

"Thank you Pema, but I'm sure my men are ready to be on solid ground." Iroh said grinning then he turned to his soldiers "All right men, time for a well-earned vacation." He said.

All the soldiers cheered and Iroh laughed "Dismissed." The men dispersed and headed in all directions.

"Actually Pema, I have to go visit Mako and Bolin." Korra said.

She didn't miss the flash of disappointment in Iroh's eyes. Pema nodded her head "Very well, Korra." Then she snapped her fingers "I got it, why don't you take Iroh will you I'm sure Mako and Bolin would like to meet him."

Korra looked over at Iroh who had a smile on his face "What do you say Princey? Wanna see the city?" she asked.

He nodded his head and she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the stables "You remember Naga don't you?" she said gesturing to her spirit animal.

Naga sniffed Iroh then licked his face, covering it with drool. He frowned and wiped his face "Yes I do remember her. She gave me the same greeting the first time I met her."

Korra giggled then climbed up Naga "Well come on General, what are you waiting for?"

Iroh rolled his eyes and climbed up on the polar bear dog and held on to Korra, he remembered how fast Naga could really go.

Korra grinned and patted Naga's fur "Come on girl, lets head to the arena."

They quickly got to the arena and headed to the attic where Mako and Bolin were.

* * *

"I can't believe their shutting this place down." Mako said stacking up one of the last boxes.

Bolin frowned and fiddled with a rag "Yeah, we had some pretty good time in this place huh?"

Korra quickly climbed up the stairs with Iroh on her tail. "Guys I have the perfect plan, I already talked to Tenzin and had it all arranged. You can come stay with us on air temple island!"

Mako looked to the side "Uh who is this Korra?" he asked ignoring her question.

She smiled "Oh this is General Iroh, he's one of my oldest and best friends and he's going to help us fight Amon." She said turning to grin at Iroh who smiled back. Mako narrowed his eyes at the General.

Bolin grinned and held his hand "Wow a General! Nice to meet you! I bet you have great stories about Korra you can tell."

Iroh chuckled "I have a few." He said giving Korra a wink causing her to blush.

Mako stared in disbelief, he could never make Korra blush, ever, no matter how charming he got.

Korra shook her head "Anyways, what do you say about staying on the Island with us?" she asked.

Mako looked down nervously and scratched the back of his neck "Well we'd love to but..."

Bolin grinned "Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" he said with excitement.

Korra frowned slightly as Bolin put his arm around his brother "From now on its going to be a life of luxury for us."

"Hey Korra!"

Korra froze and tried not to roll her eyes, it was Asami.

"I was hoping you would stop by." Asami said holding Pabu.

She turned to look at Asami "We were actually just going."

Asami smiled "Wait! Don't you want to introduce me to your friend?" she asked.

Korra grit her teeth then smiled "Asami this is Iroh, Iroh, this is Asami Sato."

Asami smiled "Very nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. Asami looked over at Korra and gave her a wink and an okay sign with her fingers and mouthed 'Nice.'

"I was going to go show Iroh the city. So I'll see you guys later?" she said rolling her eyes at Asami and turning to Mako and Bolin.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? I'd love for the both of you to come see the estate." Asami said.

"I don't know." Korra said nervously then looked up at Iroh who nodded his head.

Bolin held Pabu to his face "Come on Korra, we all deserve a little relaxation after all this craziness. We can swim in Sami's pool. It'll be fun."

Korra giggled and looked at Iroh who grinned "Alright Pabu."

Asami smiled "Great we'll see you tomorrow."

Korra waved back and smiled.

Once they were outside Korra turned to Iroh "So Princey what would you like to do first?" she asked.

He chuckled "Is there anywhere to go penguin sledding around here?" he asked.

Korra laughed "No sorry there is no penguin sledding around here."

Iroh smiled "Well why don't we go to lunch then? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

She nodded her head and climbed onto Naga "Lunch it is then."

They rode through the city as Naga headed to Narook's.

"This is where you'll find the best Seaweed Noddle's in the City." Korra said gesturing to the small restaurant.

"Table for two please." Korra said as they entered the building.

The hostess smiled "Follow me Avatar Korra." She said with a wave of her hand.

She led the couple to a small booth in the back on the restaurant.

Korra was looking at the menu when she felt Iroh staring at her "Is there something on my face?" she asked worriedly.

Iroh chuckled and shook his head "No. I was just realizing just how much I missed you." He said quietly.

She met his gaze nervously and couldn't help but think of the last time they were together like this. It was his last year visiting the South Pole before he had to leave to train for the United Forces, he was 19 she was 16, they knew it was the last time they would see each other and that was when Iroh confessed his feelings for her.

* * *

_Flashback._

"_Iroh where are we going?" Korra asked as Iroh dragged her to the stables._

"_We are going on a trip." He said smiling._

"_Where?" _

_He shook his head "It's a surprise."_

_Korra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms "You know I hate surprises." _

_Iroh grinned "I know but you're going to have to be patient, even though you lack patients."_

_She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder causing him to wince._

_They climbed up on Naga, Iroh in front this time with Korra with her arms around his waist. "Let's go Naga." He shouted._

_They exited the compound without being questioned "Why weren't we stopped?" Korra shouted._

_Iroh turned his head "I already asked." He said giving her a wink._

_She rolled her eyes and kept her grip around his waist._

_Soon they were at the cliff where she took Iroh when he first met Naga._

"_What are we doing here?" she asked then noticed a small picnic set up._

_Iroh took her hand and led her to the blanket "I thought since it's my last day here I would make it special." He said shrugging._

_She smiled and put her arms around his neck "It's perfect Iroh."_

_He grinned "Come on, I got Katara to make Stewed Sea Prunes, I know those are your favorite." _

_Korra's eyes lit up "I love Stewed Sea Prunes! Wait I thought you hated sea prunes?" she asked._

_He shrugged "I don't particularly like them but I will eat them."_

_She smiled and they sat and ate in content silence._

"_Are you nervous." She asked as they watched the northern lights. Her knees were brought up to her chest with her arms around them._

_He sighed "Kinda, I'm happy to be able to help people but I am going to miss my freedom. My Uncle was in the United Forces and I know how busy he got, but I'm going to miss coming here." He said turning his head to look at Korra._

"_I'll miss having you around." She said looking over at him._

"_Korra there is something I have to tell you." He said softly brushing her bangs back gently._

"_What is it?" she asked. _

_Iroh was not one to really say what he was thinking, something he's gotten from his grandfather, he relied mostly on actions. So instead of telling her how he feels he slowly leaned towards her._

"_Iroh?" she asked leaning also._

_Their lips met and she felt a spark. She knew the kiss was him telling her his feelings, that she was his best friend and that he loved her._

_They pulled away and he touched her forehead with his own "I love you Korra." He said._

_She squeezed her eyes shut as tears flowed down. He wiped the tears away with his thumb as she opened her eyes to meet his own. "I love you too." She said._

_He held her in his arms that night knowing it was the last time he would get to for a while. He watched her sleep and gently stroked her cheek. "I will always love you Korra." He whispered as he kissed her forehead causing her to shift slightly and hold on to him tighter._

_The next day they both stood on the dock silently staring at the ship waiting for him to board._

_He turned to her and saw her unreadable expression on her face. "Please say something." He said._

_She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes "There's nothing to say." She said._

_Iroh put both hands on both sides of her face "Yes there is Korra."_

_Korra frowned and pulled away slightly "Like what? You want me to beg you to stay? Or to find a way to convince you to not join the United Forces? Something you've been dreaming of being part of your whole life? I can't do that to you Iroh. I love you too much."_

"_There." He said quietly._

"_What" she asked confused._

"_You said what I wanted to hear." He said and put one hand on her cheek. _

_She held on to his arm squeezing her eyes to hold back tears "I love you Iroh."_

_Iroh frowned "Please don't cry Korra. Just don't please, I can't handle it. I need my strong Korra to come back." He said wiping tears away._

"_Please don't go Iroh." She said letting the tears fall._

"_I promise that after my training is finish I will come back for you and we'll be together. I promise, and you know I never break my promises." He said._

_Iroh leaned down to her level to look her in the eyes and she sniffled "You promise?"_

_He kissed her lips "I promise."_

_She met his eyes and nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss ended quickly when they heard the ship horn ring through the air. He looked back and sighed then turned to Korra._

_She nodded her head "It's okay, go."_

_He kissed her lips then her forehead "Write to me." Iroh said._

"_I promise as long as you do." She said with a tiny smile._

_Iroh grinned "I promise."_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep Iroh." Korra yelled out._

_He turned and grinned "But darling, those are the best kind!" he called out._

_Korra smiled sadly and watched as he boarded the ship. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched his sail away. She turned and headed into the compound to practice her fire bending._

* * *

She shook her head and smiled "I missed you too Iroh."

He smiled and took her hand in his and looked at her nervously "So how about we continue where we left off. After all I did make a promise to you."

Korra grinned and gave his hand a squeeze "But General, we are in a war, will it be smart to have the Avatar as a girlfriend, wouldn't she be distraction?" she asked giving him and innocent look.

Iroh smiled "Don't worry, I'll be fine because I know I can be just as distracting to the Avatar as she is to me."

Korra giggled as their food arrived, they ate in silence sneaking shy glances once in a while.

As they exited the restaurant and Iroh put his arm around Korra "Well Korra, what should we do now?"

She grinned "How about a sparring session?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that all day. I can't wait to see how much your bending has improved. Maybe you will actually beat me this time." He said smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Oh it's on Princey! Just wait until we get to the island." She said.

* * *

The next day Korra and Iroh head over to the Sato estate. Korra couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked out of his uniform; he wore a red shirt along with his white slacks tucked into his boots. He held her hand as they followed the butler to the pool area.

"Earth Bending Bomb!" Korra heard Bolin shout. She giggled as she watched Pabu and Bolin jump into the pool.

"Avatar Korra and General Iroh have arrived."

Korra looked around the house in awe and grinned when she noticed everyone in the pool. She held on to Iroh's hand, not ashamed or shy of their new relationship.

"Hey Korra." Mako said giving her a small wave.

Asami gave her a knowing smile "Glad you can make it."

Bolin sprung out of the pool with a grin "Welcome to Paradise."

Korra giggled and pulled Iroh along with her to sit on a nearby lounge chair. "Looks like you guys settled in fast."

Mako smiled "Pretty much but someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." He said giving Asami a fake glare.

Asami rolled her eyes "But I smoothed it out with him."

Korra nodded her head and bended the water that Bolin was accidentally spraying on her off.

She rolled her eyes as Bolin ordered the butler to dry him off just to jump back into the pool. Iroh stood up and began to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked.

"Going for a swim." He said jumping in.

Korra couldn't help but admire his abs and large muscles. Asami swam up to the edge of the pool "I saw that Miss Avatar." She said smiling.

Korra blushed slightly and smiled "Alright you caught me, but he is my boyfriend I'm allowed to oogle." She said crossing her arms.

Asami giggled and got out of the pool to sit by Korra.

Korra nervously pulled at her hair "Uh Asami, there is something I've been wanting to tell you."

Asami smiled "Okay, how about we go for a walk, you know some girl time."

Korra smiled back "Yeah that would be great."

"We'll be back boys!" Asami called out as she put on her bathing suit cover up.

"Play nice!" Korra said.

They walked out to a court yard in silence "So what did you want to say Korra?" Asami asked.

Korra sighed "I want to apologize Asami."

Asami gave her a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't been the nicest person towards you. I guess it was because I felt intimidated, mostly because you're beautiful and girly and other things guys like. It just wasn't fair to treat you like that."

Asami put a hand on her shoulder "You don't have to be sorry Korra, I would be the same way if I was in your place. I hope we can be friends?" she asked.

Korra smiled "Yeah, I'm going to see a gal friend to talk to."

Asami giggled "Well I'm the gal for you."

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked as they made their way back to the pool area "Please don't tell me that we're are shopping or having make overs? We may be gal friends but there is no way I'd do any of that." She said grimacing.

Asami smirked "I actually have something I a little more exciting than that."

Korra watched in awe as the Sato mobiles sped by on the track.

"This is where they test the Sato mobiles. Ever been behind a wheel?" she asked.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog." She said causing Iroh to snort.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Korra grinned "Let's do it!"

Iroh frowned "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

She waved a hand " I'll be fine. Don't get you're panties in a twist Princey." She said running down with Asami down to the track.

"Princey?" Bolin asked. Iroh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

After the race they all headed home for Bolin to use the bathroom.

"Emergency! Coming through." He shouted as he ran to the bathroom.

Korra chuckled and turned to Asami "Is there another bathroom I can use?"

Asami nodded her head "Yeah, we have a ladies powder room upstairs, first door on your left."

Korra nodded removed Iroh's arm from her waist. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on her temple. She rolled her eyes and headed up stairs.

Korra coughed and waved her hands frantically as she escaped the powder room. 'Never wearing makeup.' She thought.

"No, no everything is going to plan."

Korra looked over and silently leaned her head on the door where the voice led. She gazed inside the key hole to see Mr. Sato on the phone.

"Thanks to the Cabbage Corp distribution, it bought us enough time." Korra's eyes widened and she leaned in closer as he continued to talk. "Don't worry by the end of the week we'll be ready to strike."

Korra ran down the stairs to head out the door, completely forgetting about Iroh. "You're going already?" Asami asked.

Korra ignored her and ran out of the house in a hurry with Iroh calling behind her.

"Korra!" he shouted.

She stopped and turned "We have to go Iroh. Now!" she said.

Iroh nodded his head "Are you going to tell me what the head is going on?"

"I will as soon as we get to the Island. Tenzin needs to know about this." She said as they climbed onto Naga.

* * *

After Korra informed Tenzin and Bei Fong about Mr. Sato they quickly headed back to the Sato mansion.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked stopping Korra and Iroh as Bei Fong and Tenzin went to question Mr. Sato.

Korra sighed "I overheard Hiroshi on the phone yesterday." She turned to Asami "I'm sorry to tell you this but I think your dad is involved with the equalists."

Asami frowned angrily "What? I don't believe this!" she walked up the stairs to her father's study.

Mako turned to Korra angrily "You spied on Hiroshi? Whats your problem?" he asked then went to find his girlfriend.

Iroh took a step forward but Korra grabbed his arm stopping him. "Don't, we don't need any more drama."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as they too went upstairs.

"Is that what this is about? I assure you I have nothing to do with them." Hiroshi said as they walked in. Asami standing by her father angrily.

"Yeah you don't know what you're talking about Korra." Mako yelled.

Iroh narrowed his eyes at the amber eyed boy.

Korra pointed a finger a Hiroshi "I heard you on the phone. You said that the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you were getting ready to strike. Explain that."

Hiroshi chuckled "This is all a misunderstanding, resulting from the Avatar's over active imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It is an opportunity for me to strike the market with a new line of Sato Mobiles. It's just business."

Tenzin and Bei Fong cast each other weary glances "Just to end suspicion do you mind if we go through your warehouses?"

Asami was about to protest when Hiroshi held a hand out "If you feel the need to, you are welcome to search them all."

After Bei Fong and her officers searched all of Future Industries, they announced that Hiroshi was innocent.

"You did your investigation, now you can leave." Asami said glaring at Bei Fong and Tenzin.

Mako gave her a look and cocked his head to the side. Korra silently followed him turning back to Iroh "I'll be right back." Iroh nodded his head and narrowed his eyes at Mako.

"So I hope your convinced now." He said when they were far away enough.

Korra glared "No I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being I know he's lying."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked angrily. "Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" he asked pointing an accusing finger at her.

She gave him a confused look then remembered their kiss, she had forgotten all about that. That was something she would have to tell Iroh in the future."

"Don't be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it! And if you haven't noticed I'm in a relationship with Iroh, I don't need to be jealous of you and Asami!" she said.

He narrowed his eyes "If you don't stop this, consider our friendship over."

She squeezed her eyes shut and looked down "I'm sorry but Hiroshi is not the man you think he is."

Mako rolled his eyes and brush past her.

She turned away and looked at the ground. Korra felt a warm hand wrap around her waist and Iroh lay his chin on her shoulder "Come on, you must be exhausted. Let's get back to the island."

Korra nodded her head and followed Iroh to Naga. As they were mounting the Polar bear dog a note was put into Korra's hand.

She looked around to find the messenger but no one was in sight. She quickly opened the small piece of paper and her eyes widened.

Bei Fong, Tenzin, Iroh, and Korra, met with an ex- equalist under the bridge who told them of the secret factory under the Sato mansion.

"Where is your father?" Bei Fong asked a steaming Asami.

"In the workshop, behind the house." She said crossing her arms.

The officers quickly checked the perimeter to see that Hiroshi was nowhere to be found.

"Dad?" Asami called out.

"There is no one in the building ma'm" an officer said.

Bei Fong narrowed her eyes "Maybe we just couldn't see it." She step forward and lifted her foot to stomp it on the ground.

Iroh leaned down to Korra "That's something Toph taught Bei Fong, she learned to read vibrations in the ground using her earth bending."

Korra grinned "That's so sweet!"

Lin revealed the underground tunnel and took her officers down to investigate further.

"I'm sorry." Korra said to Asami.

"Let's go Korra, Iroh." Tenzin said.

Bolin, Mako, and Asami went to follow but Bei Fong ordered them to stay put, leaving an officer to guard them.

Korra's eyes widened as they saw the large Amon banners.

"Where is Hiroshi?" Tenzin asked.

A large wall suddenly rose up from the ground, trapping the benders.

Bei Fong attempted to bend the wall away but it did not move at all.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to bend that wall Chief, its solid platinum, even my robots are platinum. Not even your renounced mother could bend a metal so pure."

"Hiroshi I knew you were a lying no good equalist!" Korra said angrily. "Come out here and-"

Hiroshi cut her off "And do what Avatar? Feel the wrath of your bending? No I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more….equal."

"That was a set up! You lured us down here." Bei Fong accused.

Hiroshi smirked "Guilty as charged!"

Soon there was a battle between the Sato Bots and the benders.

As the benders laid on the ground unconscious, Hiroshi ordered the equalists to load everyone into the trailers.

"Oh no." Bolin said as he and Mako watched the equalists load their friends up.

"We have to do something." Mako said.

They quickly walked over to Bei Fong, Tenzin, Korra, and Iroh and gathered them in their arms.

"Not so fast boys." Hiroshi said lighting up his lightning clove.

Mako and Bolin froze still holding their unconscious friends.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar, it was just a cover up." Mako said angrily.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter prance around with a fire bender street rat like you!" he said angrily lighting up the glove once more.

"Dad stop!" Asami yelled, she looked down then back at her father sadly "Why?"

Hiroshi looked at Asami and sighed "I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now that you know please forgive me." He said sincerely.

"These people these benders they took my wife, the love of my life. But with Amon we can fix it and build the perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere." He sighed and held a glove out "Join me Asami."

She bit her lip and walked over to her father taking the glove from his hands to put on her own hands.

"No." Mako whispered sadly.

Asami squeezed her eyes shut as a tear fell down "I love you dad." And stuck him, electrocuting her father.

The Lieutenant stuck and Asami attacked back managing to electrocute him also.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako yelled.

Back on the airship Korra looked outside the window with her arms wrapped around her body. Iroh came beside her and kissed her cheek "Are you alright?" he asked.

She sighed and gave him a small smile "Yes I'm fine."

Mako came up and cleared his throat, Iroh narrowed his eyes "I'll just give you guys some time to talk." He said walking over to Bolin.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Asami's dad being an equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now." Mako said rubbing the back of his neck.

Korra looked down sadly "I know, I'm sorry this whole thing happened."

Mako gave her a small smile "So does your offer to stay at the Air Temple still stand?"

She grinned "Of course it does and Asami is welcome too. I just hope you don't mind having a bunch of United Forces Soldiers and Airbending Children around."

He chuckled "I grew up with Bolin, I can handle anything. Thank you so much"

Korra put a hand on his shoulder "After everything Asami has been through she's going to need you. Now go."

Mako gave her a quick hug and went over to Asami putting his arm around her shoulders bringing her to his chest as she silently cried.

Korra watched with a small smile as Iroh came over to her "Ready to get some rest Avatar?" he asked kissing her lips.

She gave him a tired smile "You have no idea General."

Iroh grinned and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. She sighed contently as the airship flew them back to the island.

* * *

**Woo! That was a really long chapter.**

**Did anyone notice the little quote from the Amazing Spiderman movie? As i typed this i couldn't help but put that in.**

**I just love Iroh 3 **

**I was tearing up myself during the flashback scene :'( did anyone else?**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Review!**


	5. Captured

**Two Chapters in Two Days...I feel accomplished :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Legend of Korra**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Korra and Iroh waited on the dock as Mako, Bolin, and Asami's boat got closer to the island.

"Korra! Are your friends here yet?" Ikki asked.

Korra shook her head "Not yet Ikki, why don't you, Jinora, and Meelo wait here with us." She said smiling.

"Look here they are!" Meelo said as the boat docked.

"Your finally here!" Jinora called out. Korra thinks she may have a crush on Bolin but kept her mouth shut.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island! Your new home!" Ikki said gesturing to the island behind her.

Meelo grinned "Yes welcome to my domain."

Bolin smiled and Pabu jumped off his shoulder to meet Naga. "What's that furry creature?" Meelo asked.

"That is a fire ferret." Jinora pointed out casting a quick glance at Bolin.

Ikki squealed "He's so cute!"

The children began to play with the animals while Jinora rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. Korra couldn't help but giggle; she would have a talk with her later.

"Thank you so much for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move." Mako said.

Asami smiled "Yeah, they are such tiredless workers."

Two Air Acolytes came from the boat carrying stacks of suitcases, breathing heavily. Korra's eyes widened, how could someone have so much clothes.

"I thought you said you were bringing a few things?" Korra asked as they Air Acolytes walked by here.

Iroh chuckled, his sisters was much worse than Asami, they would need a whole boat just for her shoes.

Mako frowned "Trust me, it could have been much worse."

"It's not problem, everyone here wants to make you feel welcome." Korra said smiling.

As they made their way up to the temple Asami looked down and saw Meelo staring at her. She raised and eyes brow at him "Yes?" she asked.

Meelo smiled shyly "Your pretty! Can I have some of your hair?"

Asami looked up at Mako who grinned "Looks like I have some competition." He said.

Iroh snickered "Don't worry, when I first got here, Meelo threatened me and told me that Korra was his girl. For a 6 year old he's pretty intimidating." He said putting his arm around Korra's waist.

Jinora explained that there were boy dorms and girls dorms. "I'd be happy to show you the dormitories." She said smiling.

Korra shook her head "Actually Jinora, Iroh should show him since you know, he's a boy."

Jinora's smile faltered a bit "Your right Korra" she said then rode away on an air scooter "See you later!" she said waving.

"Lets go." Iroh said leading the way.

"I'm a boy!" Bolin said as he raised a hand up and followed the general.

Korra looked down at Meelo "Hey Meelo why don't you go with the boys?"

He looked up at Asami and smiled "We shall meet again soon beautiful woman."

Ikki and Korra laughed as Asami rolled her eyes. "Come on Ikki and I will show you to your room this way."

As they neared Asami's new room, Korra noticed that Ikki was suspiciously quiet, she knew she was going to say something really embarrassing.

"Asami did you know that Korra likes Mako?" Ikki said.

Korra's eyes widened as Asami looked down at the airbender unsure "Oh um no I wasn't aware of that." She said.

Korra narrowed her eyes and pulled Asami into her room closing the door on Ikki's face. "Hey!"

"Run along Ikki!" Korra shouted.

Korra sighed and scratched her head awkwardly "So…here's your room. Sorry it's rustic than what your used to."

Asami smiled slightly "I think its charming. And the best part about it, nothing reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality Korra." She said.

A knock interrupted Korra as she was about to reply.

Korra blew her bangs, annoyed "Ikki if you don't leave us alone I swear-"

The door opened and Tenzin walked in "Oh Tenzin, come right in." she said nervously.

He frowned at Korra then turned to Asami "Welcome to the Island."

Asami bowed her head "Thank you for having me."

Tenzin nodded his head and turned to Korra "Bei Fong's replacement is going to be inducted as Chief of Police today. I think we should both be there." He said.

Korra nodded her head and gave Asami an apologetic look and exited the room following Tenzin.

* * *

After the new Chief of Police, Saikhan announced his siding with Tarrlok, Korra didn't trust him at all. He even asked her to join his task force once again.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tarrlok said as Korra narrowed her eyes declining his offer "But I'm sure you'll change your mind, as you've done in the past. The offer stands for the General as well, I heard he was in town and he would make a great asset to my task force."

Korra glared "Absolutely not Tarrlok, General Iroh is here as a response from _my_ telegram."

Tarrlok straightened his coat "Well isn't that the General's decision?" he asked.

She crossed her arms "Just stay away from him."

Tarrlok smirked "My, my Avatar, if I didn't know any better it sounds like you have feelings towards the General."

Korra's glared intensified "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulder "Let's go Korra."

She took a step forward "I got news for you, you need me but I don't need you. I'm the avatar."

Tarrlok rose an eyebrow "You are not in fact the avatar, you are merely a half-baked avatar in training. Which reminds me, how _is_ your airbending training going? Made any significant progress with it?"

Korra looked down at the ground sadly, Tarrlok smirked at her shame "I didn't think so."

He turned and walked away "If you will not be part of my task force, then you better stay out of my way."

Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulder "Let's go home Korra."

She nodded and they headed to Oogi who was waiting in the nearby grass area.

As she sat on the sky bison Korra continued to rant on how she couldn't airbend. "Why can't I do it Tenzin? I'm such a failure."

Tenzin sighed and stared ahead "No you're not you just need to work through this airbending block."

She frowned "Yeah thanks for the great advice."

He scowled "I wasn't finished yet. Aang didn't just have not only his airbending teachers but also his past lives to call upon for guidance, have you ever made contact with your past lives?"

Korra sighed with frustration "No! Of course I haven't, didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus?"

Tenzin sighed "Have you had any visions, that you have mistaken for dreams?"

She pulled her knees to her chest "Sometimes, I saw Aang once; it looked like he was in trouble."

He rubbed his beard "I urge you to meditate on your dreams I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."

* * *

Korra ran into the island heading to her room passing by Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Iroh. "Korra?" Mako called out.

She ignored then and headed into her room. Once she was alone she sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head on her knees and closing her eyes. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open or feel the bed dip and someone sat next to her.

Korra looked up to see Iroh sitting next to her with a concerned expression "Are you okay Korra." He asked.

She sighed "Yes. No, I don't know Iroh."

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she sat there lost in her thoughts. He sighed and slowly pulled away "Better?" he asked kissing her lips.

Korra frowned "No, I think I just need to take a walk." She said getting herself out of his embrace and standing up.

"I'll be back and maybe afterwards we can have a sparring session?" she asked smiling slightly.

He grinned and stood up as well, kissing her temple "Get ready to lose again, Avatar."

She punched his shoulder and they both exited the room.

Korra sat on the ledge of a cliff on the side of the island completely alone, she noticed the sun was setting and she was out there longer than she expected. Tears flowed down her eyes are she sat there listening to the ocean.

"Korra are you out here?" she heard Iroh call.

"Korra!" Mako yelled.

"Korrrrrrraaaaaaaa!" Bolin called.

She quickly wiped her tears and saw Pabu come from out of the bushes, Iroh must have gathered a search party. Korra wanted to roll her eyes at his protectiveness, even though he knows she can take care of herself.

"There you are!" Bolin says quietly "Are you okay?"

Korra sniffled "Yeah I'm fine."

Iroh narrowed his eyes "Come on Korra, we know you, there is something wrong."

Mako nodded his head "You can tell us."

Korra sighed "How can I save the city if I can't even airbend? I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel…alone."

Iroh kneeled next to her "You don't really think that do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down. Iroh put a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could see her face "Because I think you're an amazing girl, who else could beat me at sparring matches or get an up tight Prince to go penguin sledding? Someone like you Korra. Also remember Uncle Aang hadn't mastered the elements when he was fighting the fire nation he was just a little kid."

Asami nodded "He's right Korra, your pretty amazing."

Bolin nodded "Yeah he wasn't alone, he had his friends to help him. Look the arena might be shut down but we are still a team! We are the new Team Avatar!"

Iroh smiled as he pictured Sokka and Bolin being great friends, he remembers the over exaggerated stories Uncle Sokka used to tell but then his grandfather would have to re-tell it the right way so Iroh wouldn't get confused.

"We got your back Korra and we're going to save the city together." Mako said.

The group put their hands in looking at Korra with a smile on their faces, Iroh held his hand out for her to take which she gladly did.

"Lets do it!" she said with a grin on her face.

They headed down the island where Korra got Naga's saddle on as they waited for Asami and Iroh.

Iroh came out first, in his uniform but this time his hair was out and shaggy no longer slicked back. Korra smirked and ran her hand through his hair "I really missed your crazy hair. The slicked back hair made you look so stuck up."

He pouted and brought his lips to hers causing her to giggled. Mako looked away from the scene knowing he had lost Korra and then smiled when he saw his girlfriend walk up. "Asami you always did know how to accessorize."

Asami smiled as she held up her had in a lightning clove "I figured if we were going to fight equalists we might as well use an equalist weapon."

"Alright, let's ride!" she said as they all climbed up on Naga, she was surprised to see that all five of them could fit on her, but then again the universe proved her wrong as they all fell off Naga.

"Anyone got any better ideas?" she asked as Iroh helped her up.

Asami smirked "I think I got the answer." She said.

She pulled out a garage area in a very expensive car, smiling widely "Think this will do?"

They all nodded and got into the car. Mako grinned "I like new Team Avatar's style."

Asami smiled and floored the gas and they sped away into the city.

* * *

As they patrolled the street they heard the police scanners going off rapidly. "My dad installed police scanners in all his cars, I guess I know why now." She said frowning.

Iroh leaned up and turned the radio up to listen to the scanner.

'_Calling all units, Level 4, Jailbreak at Head Quarters, officers down, electrocuted, chi blockers and equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous, last seen East, I repeat Level 4 alert_!'

As they neared a four way intersection motorbikes and a large trucked sped by.

"Chi blockers!" Mako yelled.

"It's them!" Iroh added.

Korra nodded at Asami "Let's get them!"

Asami changed the gear and sped after the chi blockers, managing to avoid colliding with other cars.

After getting the equalist unconscious, Iroh and Mako bended lightning at the truck and caused it to flip to the side.

Korra smirked as they tied up the last of the equalist just in time before Tarrlok arrived. "Oh hey Tarrlok so nice of you to show up, here we just captures the escaped convicts for you."

Tarrlok scowled "What you did was tear up the city and took the jobs from the real authorities as their pursuit to capture these criminals."

Korra narrowed her eyes and scowled "Hmm, that's funny, I didn't see you're little task forces or the cops the whole time! If it wasn't for Team Avatar they would have gotten away."

Tarrlok pointed a warning finger at her "This is your last warning, stay out of my way." He said.

Iroh stood up "Was that a threat councilmen?" he asked glaring.

"It was merely a warning General." He said and walked away to speak with his men.

Korra smiled triumphantly as she grabbed Iroh's hand and led him to the Sato Mobile.

* * *

The next night as they lounged by the new Avatar Mobile the police scanner went off sending a new report, equalists were attacking again.

"I call front seat!" Bolin called.

Korra felt slightly uncomfortable as she sat between Mako and Iroh. Asami noticed this and looked back at Korra "Are you alright?" she asked.

Korra nodded her head "Never better."

Asami narrowed her eyes and started the car speeding down the road.

"Why is the power out?" she asked as they headed to the west side of the city.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows "These people don't seem armed or dangerous."

"Sure doesn't look that way." Korra said glaring at the scene before her.

'All non-benders return to your home immediately' an officer called from the top of a police truck.

"Yeah as soon as you turn our power back on!" a man from the crowd called.

"Disperse or you will all be arrested." The officer warned.

Another woman in the crowd called out "You benders can't treat us this way!"

Her daughter pointed out Korra and the woman ran to the block off gate "Please help us, you're our Avatar too."

Korra looked at the crowd sadly then pushed the officers away "Everyone please stay calm, I'm going to put a stop to this!" she said then turned around to find someone to get the power back on. She turned and saw Tarrlok, she scowled as she walked closer.

"Tarrlok you have to turn the power back on and leave these people alone."

He turned and frowned "Avatar Korra you and your playmates have no business here."

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an equalist rally, there is nothing innocent about it." He said pointing to the crowd."

Asami stepped forward and glared "They're not equalists, they're just normal people who want their lights back."

"They are the enemy" he said then turned to his officers "Round up all these equalists" he ordered.

Korra gasped as the metal benders began to arrest the non-benders "Stop!" she said lowering the people to the ground with her earth bending.

Tarrlok growled and created a water whip and wrapped it around Asami's wrist "You're under arrest."

"What? You can't do that!"" Mako protested.

Tarrlok smirked "Actually I can. She is a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known equalist."

Mako glared "Let her go."

Tarrlok frowned "Arrest him, his brother, and the General."

Korra glared "Tarrlok!" she shouted and bended giant pieces of earth ready to attack as she watched her boyfriend and friends struggle to get free.

"If you don't want to join your friends in prison I suggest you put those down and go back to the air temple." Tarrlok warned.

"Korra listen to him" Mako said.

Iroh nodded his head "He's not worth it. Don't worry love, I'll find a way to get us out of here, he just arrested the Crown Prince, he's going to have an entire nation after him."

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at Iroh who smiled smugly "That's right Councilmen; you'll have Fire Lady Ursa after your head."

Korra sighed and lowered the earth blocks down. "Take them away!" Tarrlok ordered.

"We'll be okay" Bolin said.

"Don't worry I'll call Tenzin, he'll get you out, I promise." She said looking at Iroh.

He frowned as he got into the truck "I'll be fine Korra, now get out of here." He said.

She stood there as the truck drove away, her fist clenched at her sides angrily.

"So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up, you had a good run. Also you may not get you see your little boyfriend again, the Fire Nation may have to start looking for a new Prince and the United Forces a new general."

Korra glared "This isn't over Tarrlok!"

He smirked "I believe it is. See you around Avatar Korra." He chuckled as he and his men walked away.

She ran to the police station and sighed as she looked up at Toph Bei Fong's statue, she heard many stories from Katara about the famous Blind Bandit. Korra wished she could have been tough as rock like she was. Korra looked down and walked into the building.

"Can you tell me anything about the new prisoners?" she asked as she got to the front desk. "Hey!" she said to an officer who ignored her.

"I came as fast as I could, are you friends alright?" Tenzin asked.

Korra glared "I don't know these knuckle heads won't tell me anything."

"I'll take care of this" Tenzin said glancing up to see Chief Saikhan walk by and froze when he saw the Council men.

"Saikhan a word please." Tenzin said.

"Councilmen Tenzin, I'm pretty swabbed at the moment, can this wait?" he asked.

Tenzin glared "No I cannot, four of Avatar Korra's friends, including General Iroh, were wrongly arrested tonight and I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere; they were interfering with police business." Saikhan said crossing his arms.

Korra gave an impatient sigh "Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were equalists, they should be released too."

"All equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely they'll be freed if and when the task team deems they are no longer a threat." Saikhan said scowling.

"Those people are entitled endued process under the law." Tenzin said in a matter of fact way.

Saikhan glared at the councilmen "You'll have to take that up with councilmen Tarrlok."

"Oh I plan to, at the council meeting first thing in the morning." Tenzin said.

"You're officially the worst chief of police ever!" Korra said yelling in Saikhan's face.

Tenzin pulled her away quickly "Calm down Korra, I'll get this sorted out you just have to be patient." He said then turned to Saikhan "But you really are the worst…ever!" he said with a childishly.

Korra laid in her bed that night unable to fall asleep. She couldn't get her friends out of her mind, it was her fault that they were there, especially Iroh, if she didn't call him there, he wouldn't be in jail now.

She got up from her bed and opened her window and stared out into the city. She glared and turned to wake Naga. Korra couldn't wait; she wasn't a patient girl, now she was going to take matters into her own hands.

"Wake up Naga" she said softly "Let's go."

Naga growled lowly as they left the island and to the Council Building where she knew Tarrlok was.

"Wait here girl, don't worry I'll be alright." She said petting Naga's head.

She climbed up the side of the building so no one would see her get in and kicked a window letting the winter wind enter the room. "You and me need to talk." She said glaring at Tarrlok.

He glared back at Korra and turned to his assistant "Are any of the council members here?" he asked.

"I believe everyone has gone home." She said quietly.

"Then you should do the same." He said scowling.

"Are you sure sir?" she asked nervously.

"Leave us."

She bowed her head and exited the room.

Tarrlok folded his hands together "You obviously have something on your mind, spit it out"

"Don't you see? You're doing the exact thing what Amon says is wrong with benders, your using your power to oppress and intimidate people." She said angrily.

"And you don't?" he said catching her off guard.

She huffed "Of course not!"

He smirked "Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me to releasing your friends? See that's what I admire about you Korra your willingness to go to extreme to get what you want. It's a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike" she yelled back.

He sighed "Look I'll make you a deal; you fall in line and do what I say and I'll release you friends and that boyfriend of yours."

She widened her eyes in realization "That's why you arrested them? To get to me?"

Tarrlok glared "I need your answer"

Korra looked down then narrowed her eyes "No, you may be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you but it won't work on me."

"You're going to regret that decision." He said turning to face his waterfall behind his desk.

Korra pointed a finger at him "You need to be stopped, your just a bad a Amon!"

She regretted saying that as soon as she saw Tarrlok stiffen "I've tried to work with you Korra, but you've made it impossible." He said as he turned and bended a large stream of water at her.

Korra gasped flipped out of the way just in time to avoid the whip. Grunting she bended an earth quake and managed to get Tarrlok to fall. She glared and formed to fire whips which he blocked with a water shield, he began throwing hundreds of ice daggers her way.

She back flipped dodging the daggers, punching as many as she could without getting cut. Pain filled her side as an ice dagger sliced her slide causing her to cry out in pain, another ice dagger slid by her cheek scratching it.

Korra bending a rock wall to block the ice daggers and caused the stone from his water fall to shift and knock him out of the room and had him dangling on the railing

She glared as her hair fell from her pony tail, blood stained the side of her shirt and some slid down her cheek "Still think I'm a half-baked Avatar?" she asked and bended another earth rumbled cauing Tarrlok to lose his grip on the railing and fall to the ground.

Korra jumped from the railing and landed on her feet, causing the ground to shake as she landed "What are you going to do now? You're all out of water punk." She said breathing heavily as she walked towards Tarrlok who was backing away.

Growling she formed two flames and both hands and charged at Tarrlok who stood up and got into a stance. Korra froze, her eyes widened as she watched Tarrlok who smirked. She winced in pain as her arms were turned in an unnatural way and she was brought to her knees.

"You are in my way Avatar and you need to be removed." Tarrlok growled out.

She winced in pain when she struggled to speak "Y-you're a-a bloodbender?" she asked.

"You're very observant" he said sarcastically.

"It's not a full moon, how are you doing this?" she asked in fear.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said as he bended her to a far off wall.

She winced as her back hit the wall, the last thing she saw was Tarrlok standing over her in a stance before she blacked out.

She soon grew visions of a man in the same position she was, wincing in pain, then it flashed to Toph Bei Fong striking the strange man who also blood bended her, then it was Aang as he too was frozen as the unknown man chuckled at his struggle.

Korra groaned as she woke up, she saw Tarrlok about to close the door to a Sato Mobile, she began to struggle but noticed she was tied up. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Somewhere where no one can find you. Say goodbye to Republic City Avatar Korra you'll never see it again." He said smirking.

She glared and used her breath of fire to create the dragon's breath, something she learned from Zuko. Tarrlok's eyes widened as he quickly shut the door and locked it avoiding the flames.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" she shouted as the vehicle began to move.

"Iroh!" She called out, wanting nothing more than her prince to come save her.

* * *

**Poor Korra... :(**

**I was glaring at the computer screen as I was writing Tarrloks scenes, he's such a jerk -_-**

**I'm pretty sure I imagined Iroh looking a little like Zuko the whole time while I re-read this...any one else?**

**Next Chapter hopefully by Friday :D**

**Review! **


	6. Safe and Sound

**Hi Guys! **

**Here is Chapter 6!**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

Recap:

Korra groaned as she woke up, she saw Tarrlok about to close the door to a Sato Mobile, she began to struggle but noticed she was tied up. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Somewhere where no one can find you. Say goodbye to Republic City Avatar Korra you'll never see it again." He said smirking.

She glared and used her breath of fire to create the dragon's breath, something she learned from Zuko. Tarrlok's eyes widened as he quickly shut the door and locked it avoiding the flames.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" she shouted as the vehicle began to move.

"Iroh!" She called out, wanting nothing more than her prince to come save her.

* * *

Korra bended a fire flame and began playing with a steam of fire, she was so bored. It had been a few hours since Tarrlok had brought her to some strange shack in the mountains and she didn't know how much longer she would be in there, but she did know one thing; Tarrlok was so dead. Not only did he kidnap her but he forced her into the steel box using bloodbending.

Now she knew why Katara hated bloodbending, having no control over your body; that was something no one should have to experience.

* * *

Iroh sat in the jail cell wanting to rip his hair out. Bolin and Mako were arguing over who was the better bender of the group and had been going at it for hours. He turned to the peep hole where Asami's cell was and sighed "How much longer do you think we'll be in here?" he asked.

"I don't know, but knowing Korra, she won't give up until we're freed." She said.

He frowned "I just hope she stays out of trouble, Korra can be pretty reckless when she's angry, believe me."

Asami snorted "With Korra, who knows what she'll do."

Mako groaned and narrowed his eyes "I give up. We are both obviously equal benders, why don't we just call it a tie?"

Bolin rolled his eyes "Whatever, just admit I'm the better bender and this whole thing will be over."

Iroh stood up and glared at the brothers "Enough, you're both equal benders so just end the conversation!"

Both brothers stared wide eyes at the General who was steaming, literally. Bolin leaned over to Mako "What's his deal?"

Mako shrugged "I don't know."

Asami listened to Iroh sadly "Iroh are you okay?" she asked.

He sighed and slid down the wall holding his head in his hands "I don't know, I just have this bad feeling that something happened to Korra, and I can't be there for her. What if something happened to her, Asami? I wouldn't know what to do."

"Iroh, Korra is a tough girl. I'm sure she's okay." She said gently.

He sighed "I know that I shouldn't be so overly protective over her but I am." He chuckled humorously "I sound just like my grandfather when he would talk about Master Katara."

Mako rose an eyebrow "I thought he married Lady Mai?"

Iroh nodded "He did, but my Grandfather and Master Katara had a special bond, I really don't know why but he always felt the need to protect her even if she could take care of herself. The same way I am with Korra."

Bolin waved a hand carelessly "Korra can handle anything, I mean she took down one of the toughest bending gangs in the city, alone. If she could do that, she can do anything."

"Your right. I should just stop worrying." Iroh said leaning his on the cell wall, closing his eyes.

Soon Bolin began jumping up and down in his spot. Mako groaned annoyed "Whats wrong with you?" he snapped.

Bolin looked away nervously "I gotta go."

"Go where?" he asked frustrated.

"The bathroom." He said, cheeks reddening.

Mako sighed and nodded his head to the side "Just go."

"I can't go when you guys are watching!" he said.

Iroh groaned and stood up next to Mako who turned around crossing his arms.

"I'm just going to go lay on my bed." Asami said awkwardly from her cell.

Tapping his foot Mako sighed "Will you just go already?" he asked Bolin who was standing by the toilet for more than 5 minutes.

"I can't go with you guys listening!" he replied.

Iroh and Mako rolled their eyes and covered their ears dramatically for Bolin to see.

The sound of the door being opened caused the fire benders to look up and see Asami and Lin walk in.

"Asami!" Mako said with relieve opening his arms for her to enter, bringing their lips together. Iroh looked away with jealousy not because of Asami but because he missed his Korra.

Bolin squealed and blushed "A little privacy here?"

"Are you alright?" Mako asked.

Asami nodded "I'm fine; it's so nice to see you."

Lin rolled her eyes "Sorry to break up your lovers reunion but Korra's in trouble Amons captured her.

Iroh's eyes widened in anger and fear, Mako quickly pushed the firebender to the wall holding him back as he charged forward. "What do you mean she's captured! She can't be gone!" he yelled angrily, sparks of fire shooting out of his mouth with every word he said, steam could visibly be seen rising from him.

Asami put a hand gently on his shoulder "Calm down Iroh, we need you to be focused if we want to find Korra. She needs you, but you need to have a clear mind."

He nodded and Mako cautiously released him, turning to Lin who stood there sadly "Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue."

The group of teenagers nodded and followed Lin out of the prison cell.

* * *

Korra banged, punched, and kicked the cage for what it seemed the thousandth time "Somebody, please, help me!" she cried out.

Sighing she leaned her head on the door of the box, breathing heavily. She felt claustrophobic is the small space, the air was warm and stuffy, and she was sweaty. She'd give anything to have some fresh air, to go outside and play in the snow, maybe have a snowball fight with Iroh.

Thinking of the General brought tears to her eyes. Was Tarrlok telling the truth? Was she really not going to see Iroh, her friends, or Republic City again? "Please, someone!" she said and slid done the door bringing her knees to her chest.

"_I urge you to meditate on your dreams I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."_

Korra sighed and crossed her legs, straightening her back, and putting her fists together. She took a calming breath and closed her eyes. Minutes past before she received a vision.

* * *

_Aang turned around to hear the sound of heavy footsteps, Chief Toph Bei Fong and her officers stood before him. "What are you doing here Aang? I told you I have this under control." Toph said annoyed with a hand on her hip._

"_Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved but if what those victims said were true we're not dealing with any normal criminal." He said._

_Toph smirked "Fine, follow me Twinkle Toes." She said waving a hand beckoning him to follow her. _

_He pinched the bridge of his nose "Toph I'm fourty years old you think you could stop with the nicknames?" _

_The officers around him snickered as Toph continued to walk " 'fraid not." _

_He sighed and began to follow her and her officers._

_They entered the restaurant and headed into the back table where their criminal was sitting eating lunch. _

"_It's over, you're under arrest Yakone." She said pointing an accusing finger at him._

_The man in question smirked "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be a man can enjoy his lunch in peace."_

_Toph was in no mood for games, she quickly whipped her metal whip and pulled Yakone from his table. His men quickly tried to help their boss, but officers stopped them immediately. _

"_Whats the big idea?" he asked._

_Aang stepped forward "We have dozen of witnesses Yakone, we know what you are."_

"_Take him away." Toph ordered._

"_I've beaten every judge you yahoo's have brought against me, and I'll beat this one too." Yakone said smugly. _

_Aang glared as Toph put a hand on his shoulder._

* * *

Korra opened her eyes and gasped "Whoa, I guess I finally connected with you Aang, but what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice." she wondered as she looked at the ceiling of the box.

Taking a calming breath once more she resumed her meditation, trying to reconnect with Aang once more.

* * *

Team Avatar plus Lin entered Tenzin's office quietly as he was on the phone. He looked at the group nervously "I…..have to go. Call me back if you hear anything." He said and hung up the phone.

He stood confused "Lin? What, you're supposed to be in the hospital. And your four should be in prison." He said pointing Team Avatar who smiled slyly, minus Iroh who was glaring at the ground.

Lin rolled her eyes "I figured you could use our help finding Korra."

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked casting a weary glance at Iroh who looked at the councilmen with hope.

Tenzin sighed and rubbed his forehead "I've been on the phone all morning, nothing yet."

"We need Naga, if there is any hope in finding Korra, its her. She can track Korra's scent leading us to her." Iroh said.

Tenzin looked at the ground sadly "I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well."

Iroh let out a frustrated yell and punched the wall. "Then where do you start?" Bolin asked staring at the fuming General.

"My guess is the equalists are hiding under ground, in a maze of tunnels beneath the city." Lin said thoughtfully.

Asami crossed her arms "Underground, just like my father's secret factory, figures."

Bolin brought a hand to his chin "Yeah that makes sense when those Chi Blockers had me in their truck it sounded like we drove into a tunnel.

Mako grinned "I bet I know where they are hiding Korra, let's go."

Iroh sighed and followed the three members of Team Avatar, leaving Lin and Tenzin behind. He was going to find Korra, if it was the last thing he did.

They all gathered on Oogi and followed Mako's directions. Iroh stared in the distance with furrowed eyebrows.

Mako put a hand on Iroh's shoulder "Don't worry buddy, we'll find her."

"Thank you Mako." He said turning to the firebender.

Mako nodded "She's our friend too, we are just as worried."

Tenzin lowered Oogi to a familiar four way intersection, it was the same street Korra and Mako and gone in their seach for Bolin.

"The truck that took Bolin headed that way." Mako said pointing north.

"Which way?" Asami asked looking around.

"This way kind of smells familiar." Bolin said unsure.

Lin rolled her eyes and stomped on the ground feeling the vibrations in the ground "There's a tunnel near by" she said and ran to the left, the group following behind.

"There!" Mako called out as they saw the metal gate.

Iroh leaned down along with Lin "Motorcycle Tracks." He said then looked at Lin who nodded her head.

"Korra's gotta be in there, somewhere." Mako said.

Iroh stood up and backed away, taking a calming breath he threw a large fire ball at the metal gate creating a large hole for the group to enter.

They walked aimlessly in the tunnel, Mako and Iroh lit a flame in their hands creating a way for them to see.

"Let's try this way." Iroh said headed towards a nearby tunnel.

"And what if she's not this way?" she asked.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find one." Mako said grabbing her hand.

They walked through the tunnel silently as Asami held onto Mako's hand "Do you think Iroh will be fine?" he asked.

She looked at the General worriedly "I hope so. From what Korra has told me, he really loves her, they've known each other since they were kids. I expected him to act like this."

Mako squeezed her hand "You know, I'd act the same way with you." He confessed quietly.

Asami smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder "I know."

Mako frowned "Asami, there's something I have to tell you."

She rose her head from his shoulder "What is it?"

He opened his mouth but was cut off when the sound of a motorcycle cut him off.

"Hide!" Lin ordered waving a hand for the group to follow.

Chi Blockers sped past them and opened a secret door using their motorcycle. Lin narrowed her eyes and stepped forward putting her hand on the wall. Using her bending she managed to open the door quickly and quietly.

The group ran into the tunnel that lead to an equalist cargo area. They watched as a pair of equalist exchanged words. "That's where they're keeping Korra." Iroh said narrowing his eyes.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin said.

The group quickly boarded the underground mobile once the equalists were gone. Speeding down the tunnel they finally arrived to the prison cells.

They jumped off the mobile and hid in the dark tunnel waiting for it to get to the arrival site. Hearing the equalists confused words Bei Fong quickly whipped her metal whip and pulled the guards back knocking them out.

The group quickly tied the equalists up and headed into the Prison cells. Lin turned to Asami and Bolin "You two, keep an eye on them, General, Mako, and Tenzin come with me."

She stomped a foot to the ground and closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations. "My officers are inside."

Iroh glared, not caring about Bei Fong's officers "Well what about Korra?"

Lin sighed "I don't see her yet."

He frowned and followed her into the cells. Two guards spotted them and we're about to attack. Tenzin blew a gust of air knocking the two equalist guards to the ground. Lin ignored them and headed to find her officers.

Iroh angrily ran to one of the guards and pinned him to the wall, a large flame held to the man's face "Where are you keeping Avatar Korra?" he asked.

The men groaned and opened his eyes "What are you talking about?"

Iroh growled and threw slammed him into the wall, his flame growing larger "Where is she!"

"We don't have the Avatar." The man said gruffly "And the equalists didn't attack City Hall, Tarrlok is lying."

Mako pulled Iroh off the officer and held the angry General against the wall, saving the poor guard from being toasted.

"What?" Tenzin asked in disbelief.

Lin walked in with her officers behind her "I searched the entire prison, Korras not here."

"What would Tarrlok make up a story about City Hall being attacked." Mako asked as he kept his grip on Iroh.

Tenzin eyes widened "Because _he_ has Korra. He's fooled us all." He said with realization.

Iroh let out a string of curse words as an alarm went off blowing their cover. Lin shook her head as they ran, Tarrlok was going to get fried by the General.

"Let's go people!" Bolin called out as they made their way onto the underground tram.

A tram of equalists followed quickly behind, Bolin held a hand up as Iroh created a flame. He bended the rocks of the tunnels to collapse causing the tram to run into the pieces of rock.

Bolin cheered and rose a fist in the air "Chi Block that losers!" he shouted.

Iroh looked ahead and noticed a large group of equalists and what it seemed like their leader standing, ready to attack. He turned to Lin who nodded her head and bended the railing down as a ramp and bended a hole in the ceiling allowing them to land on a different level.

The group sighed in relief as they escaped the underground tunnel.

Iroh stared at the ocean as Oogi flew them into the city. 'I'll find you Korra, I promise.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Korra sat in the box sighing as she once again connected with Aang and received a vision.

_It was a group of people in a court room. Korra guessed it was Yakone's trial._

_A lawyer stood infront of the Council and began to accuse Yakone._

"_Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal for years yet he has always managed to stay out of the laws reach until now. You will hear testimonies from dozens of his victims and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades, bloodbending."_

_Korra watched as a vaguely familiar man's eye brows furrowed. _

_Yakone's lawyer stood and protested "The prosecution's' entire case has been built upon the make believe notion, that my client is able to bloodbend at will, on anytime, on any day." He stood and walked back and forth in front of the council._

"_I remind the Council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and can only be used on the full moon. Yet the witnesses claimed that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during the full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit."_

_Aang narrowed his eyes at Yakone's lawyer, something didn't seem right to the airbender. _

_The Councilmen of the Fire Nation rose a hand "The Council will now discuss our decision. The trial will begin again in 20 minutes."_

_Aang watched as Yakone chatted with his lawyer. Toph came and stood by Aang "Nervous Twinkle Toes?" she asked smiling._

_He shook his head "No, I know he's lying. How are we to believe one fact based on our proof from dozens of witnesses."_

_She sighed "I do too, I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting trial. Mostly because Snoozles is here, hopefully he's on our side."_

_Aang nodded "Knowing Sokka, he's on our side, after seeing Katara when she first learned bloodbending and experiencing it for himself, he knows what power it possess."_

_Toph sighed "I hope you're right Twinkle Toes."_

"_Councilmen Sokka will now deliver the verdict."_

_Toph smiled "See ya after the trial." She said and walked back to her post at the front of the room near the Councilmen. _

_Sokka stood and cleared his throat "In my years I have encountered people with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested myself with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why even metalbending was considered impossible throughout history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong, single handedly developed the skill." He said gesturing to Toph._

_He sighed and turned back to the crowd "The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these hanus crimes. We find Yakone, guilty of all charges, and sentence him to life in prison." _

_Yakone's lawyer angrily crumpled his notes and threw them at the ground. Yakone smirked and calmly stood up, as if he was going to cooperate. _

_Suddenly Sokka was screaming in pain, he arms twisting unnaturally, he neck cocked to the side. The entire council began to groan in pain._

_Toph quickly whipped out her metal whip and flung it at Yukone who turned his gaze to the Chief, whose whip fell and arms stood frozen._

_Yakone chuckled as he looked back, the Avatar frozen as well struggling to get free._

Korra's face scrunched up in fear and pain, as she remembered the feeling of being bloodbended.

* * *

The group quickly walked into City Hall where the rest of the Councilmen waited for them.

"Thank you for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin said gratefully.

"Have any news on Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok asked walking up from behind the group.

Iroh glared and began to take a step forward as Lin put a hand up to stop him. Tenzin narrowed his eyes "We do, you kidnaped Korra." He said pointing an accusing finger.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained equalists attacked us and took her."

Tenzin glared "But there were not Chi Blockers here last night, you planted the evidence didn't you?"

Tarrlok took a step forward "That is a ridiculous accusation."

"It's true."

Everyone in the room looked up to see Tarrloks assistant hiding behind a pillar.

"I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilmen Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

She coward down as Tarrlok growled "That is nonsense everyone knows your nothing but a sqeaky face liar."

Lin crossed her arms "Why did you wait until now to fess up?"

"I was terrified to tell because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He blood bent Avatar Korra!" She said.

Tenzin took a stance "Don't make this harder for you, tell us where you have Korra."

Tarrlok stood there motionless and Iroh began to lose his temper.

He saw red as he charged at the councilmen "You blood bended her! You took away her will!"

Glaring at the General, Tarrlok began to blood bend him. Iroh groaned in pain as Lin and Tenzin began to attack.

He casted his gaze to them, causing them to freeze and move in unnatural ways, Tarrlok moved is arms and lowered the group to the ground knocking them unconscious. He quickly fled the room, not once looking back.

Iroh woke up to Bolin shaking him awake. He groaned and sat up and turned to see Mako helping Asami up.

"Man I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil blood bender. It was so weird."

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose as Asami sighed "Bolin that really happened, he knocked us out."

Iroh didn't need to be reminded that Korra was still missing and looked away angrily.

Bolin eye's widened "Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the entire force." Saikhan said to Tenzin and walked away.

Iroh turned to the group "We haven't been knocked out for too long. Lin do you think we can still pick up on his trail?"

She nodded her head and turned to Tenzin. "He could lead us to Korra, let's go." He ordered.

Korra's face began to sweat as she continued her vision, her box beginning to get stuffy and warm again.

* * *

_Yakone smiled as the entire Council room was held against their will by him. He looked over at Toph and bended her to bring the keys to his cuffs._

_Smiling and rubbing his wrists once he was free, Yakone rose his arms and knocked out everyone in the room, except Aang._

_Turning around he lifted one arm bring the Avatar up 10 feet in the air. "Yakone." Aang groaned "You won't get away with this." He said struggling to speak._

_Yakone merely laughed "Republic City is mine Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it." He said then threw Aang against some stair knocking him unconscious, then running out of the room. _

_Aang woke quickly, his eyes flashing into the Avatar State. Creating an air scooter he sped out of City Hall racing after Yakone trying to escape through a carriage._

_Using an Air whip Aang broke the Ostrich horse's reign on the carriage causing it to lose control and flip to the side._

_Aang circled the fallen carriage cautiously, getting surprised when Yakone appeared from the carriage quickly blood bending him to the ground._

_Yakone glared at Aang "This time I'm going to put you to sleep for good." He said moving his arms in circular motions._

_Aang's eye's widened in pain as he slowly began to fade away, he felt Yakone bring him into the air, twisting his wrists and ankles. Memories of Katara and their children flooded his mind. Her blue eyes shining as she laughed and snuggled herself closer to his chest as they their little benders having sparring sessions. He couldn't leave them like that._

_The glow of the Avatar State shone through his arrows and eyes. Bending an earth prison around Yakone's body, Aang pressed a finger to Yakone's forehead and another to his chest. "I'm taking away your bending, for good." He said mimicking Yakone's words from earlier._

_Yakone groaned as Aang's eyes and arrows lit up once again. He sighed as the man was knocked unconcious "It's over."_

* * *

Korra's gasped and opened her eyes in realization "Aang, this whole time, you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok."

The sound of footsteps caused her to stand in her box.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you." Tarrlok growled out.

Korra crossed her arms and smiled smugly, even though Tarrlok couldn't see her "So your little blood bending secret's out?"

He made a noise in the back of his throat as he turned and walked away but Korra wasn't finished "And I know how you can bend without the full moon, your Yakone's son!"

Tarrlok was quiet for a moment "I was his son, but in order to win over Republic City I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule this city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect I was going to be the City's savior but you, you ruined everything."

Korra glared at the door "Tarrlok the jig is up and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh no, no I'll escape and start a new life and you are coming as my hostage." He said.

She heard his retreating footsteps and banged on the door once more "You're not going to get away with this! Iroh will come for me! So will my friends!"

He ignored her as she continued to bang on the door. She sighed and leaned her head on the door once more. 'He'll save me.' She thought.

"Amon."

Korra gasped as she heard Tarrlok's surprised outburst.

"It is time for you to be equalized." She heard Amon say.

A few more words were exchanged before the sound of men groaning and a large thump was heard from her box. 'Blood bending' she thought.

Korra's eyes widened when she heard not Amon's but Tarrlok's screams from above.

"I'll take care of him, retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her; electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." Amon warned.

"My pleasure." The Lieutenant replied.

Korra frantically began to think of a way to avoid being shocked. She looked around the box them her arms when she noticed her arm wrap then looked up at the bars at the top of the box. Smirking she thought of a plan.

The sound of footsteps got closer and Korra readied her position.

"It's payback time." She heard.

Quickly jumping up and holding the wrap Korra screamed as the electricity flowed through the box and she pretended to be electrocuted.

Once the electricity was cut off she fell to the ground and shut her eyes. "Open the box." The Lieutenant ordered. "Tie her up."

Korra was having none of that; she kicked her foot forward releasing a large flame causing the men to fall back.

She avoided an attack from the equalists and created an earthquake causing them to fall. She ran upstairs to what she thought was the living room of the shack. If she used the door she would get Amon's attention and he would surely capture her. Looking around the room she noticed a window, sighing she took a few steps back then heard the sound of rapid footsteps and quickly bursted throught the window.

Glass scratched and cut her arms and sides, crying out in pain Korra landing ungracefully in the snow. She looked up and saw Amon by a truck loading Tarrlok in. Her eyes widened in fear as he turned and looked at her.

She bent the snow and created ice daggers and aimed them at Amon. He quickly avoided them and ran after her. Korra gasped and ran as fast as her legs could take her sliding down the hill.

Rolling in the snow was not as soft as people made it out to be. Rocks, twigs, and branches all cut her and bruised her sides. She cried out as she closed her eyes and neared the end of the hill.

She hit the side of a tree and her vision blacked out, the last thing she felt was the cold snow covering her body.

Korra woke to something sniffing her, as she opened her eyes she saw Naga licking her face. "Naga, you came looking for me." She said in relief "Good girl."

Using the small amount of strength she had left Korra climbed on Naga and laid on her stomach as the polar bear dog brought her back to the city.

* * *

Iroh gazed around the city, the sun had set already and they haven't found Korra yet. He wanted nothing more than to roast Tarrlok on an open flame, but he wanted Korra much more. Iroh needed to know she was safe.

The sound of howling caught his attention and he turned to Mako who nodded his head "That sounds like Naga."

Tenzin nodded and steered Oogi to the sound of the howl. They turned the corner and saw Naga carrying Korra on her back. Iroh breathed a sigh of relief. "Down there." Mako called out.

Once the bison landed Tenzin and Lin were the first to jump out. "Korra" Tenzin said.

She opened her eyes and realized she was back in the city. "Thank Goodness."

Lin stepped forward "Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?"

Mako stepped ran up and pushed them aside "Give her some space." He turned to Iroh and nodded his head to Korra.

Iroh ran and took Korra off of Naga and carried her bridal style over to Oogi. "Iroh?" she asked opening her eyes. He gave her a small smile "I'm here Korra."

She closed her eyes "I'm glad you are."

He held her cold body closer to his as he lifted her onto the bison. "Don't worry love, you're safe now."

Korra smiled softly as he put his hand to her cheek gently, she held onto it tightly.

"I love you." He said as her grip loosened and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Awah Iroh :)**

**Ahh there is so much to say about this chapter. **

**To explain why our usual calm and collected General/ Prince was a little angry and violents was because I thought of all the other Avatar Boys from the Last Airbender and how they reacted to their girls being in danger**

**1: Sokka and Suki: The Day of the Black Sun: When Azula brought up Suki in the conversation Sokka imminently forgot about the plan and threatened Azula to tell her where Suki was. He pushed her against the wall and held a sword to her neck, thus falling into Azula's trap.**

**2: Aang and Katara: The Crossroads of Destiny: Katara is captured by Azula and is chained to a wall. While unlocking his chakras Aang see's her in a vision and locks his Avatar State to go and save her.**

**3: Zuko and Katara: He Jumps in Front of Freaking Lighting for her. Nuff' said.**

**So I figure Iroh would be reckless and would do anything to get Korra back.**

**No Mako was not going to tell Asami he loves her, but his and Korra's little secret. That will be told in the next chapter and someone hears this secret and does not like that one bit. -SPOILER**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Review:)**


	7. Back Home

_**OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH I FINALLY UPDATED!**_

_**I'm so sorry guys but it was hard to update this story. **_

_**Please forgive me D:**_

_**I know this chapter is short but don't worry the next one will be better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra**_

_**Enjoy readers! ^_^**_

* * *

Finally back on Air Bender Island, Korra's wounds were cleaned and treated, but she did not wake up. The Acolytes reassured Iroh that it was just exhaustion; he couldn't take any chanced though so he sat with her for three days. Grief struck him as he watched his Korra whimper and cry as she slept. He couldn't image what Tarrlok did to her. He clutched her hand and kissed it before he lowered his head "I'll make him pay Korra, I promise." He murmured.

The sound of her door sliding open cause him to jolt up and turn to see Asami and Mako walk in. "Hey" Asami said.

"Hello" he said quietly.

"How is she?" Mako asked glancing over the generals shoulder at Korra.

Iroh turned back to Korra and sighed "I don't know, she's been sleeping for three days now. I just want her to wake up."

Asami put a hand on his shoulder "Why don't you get some rest Iroh, you've been here for three days surely you're tired."

He shook his head "Thank you but no, I want to be here when she wakes up, I have to make sure she's okay."

Asami gave Mako a worried glance, the firebender sighed "Sami's right Iroh, you need rest. Knowing Korra, who likes to sleep, she won't be up for a while. How about we watch her and when she wakes we come and get you."

After a long moment Iroh reluctantly let go of Korra's hand and stood up "Very well, let me know as soon as she wakes." Mako and Asami nodded their heads as the General left the room.

The couple patiently sat in the room for hours waiting for Korra to wake up. Asami kept glancing over at the Avatar wearily and noticed she started to shift.

Asami gasped and woke Mako up from his nap "Mako, get up! Korra's waking! You need to get Iroh." She said knocking him on the head.

"Ow!" he cried out and noticed the young girl waking "Oh right, I'll go get Iroh."

She rolled her eyes and walked closer to the bed where her friend was waking. The waterbender groaned and blinked her eyes. She glanced around the room and noticed the heiress standing over her. "Asami?" she asked groggily.

Asami smiled gently "Hey Korra."

Korra sat up and put a hand to her head "What happened? I remember Naga finding me in the snow then everything went blank."

"Naga brought you back to the city where we found you and brought you to the island."

Korra smiled "Really? Naga saved me?"

Asami smiled "Yeah" then she brought her friend into a hug "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you Asami." Korra said hugging her back.

They pulled away from each other and smiled before Korra looked down at her hands "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." Asami said crossing her arms.

Korra's eyes widened as she sat back on her pillows "Three days." She repeated in disbelief. Then she looked back at her friend "What about Iroh?"

Asami smirked "Her was here the whole time; it took much persuasion for Mako and I to kick him out. You should've seen him Korra, he was really worried about you and was relieved that we found you." She said softly.

Korra smiled and blushed "Really?"

The heiress grinned slyly "And I heard three little words escape his mouth."

Korra blushed and looked down "Where is he anyways?"

Asami looked over at the door and heard frantic footsteps coming their way "From the sound of it, he should be here right about now."

Right on queue Iroh entered the room "Korra!" he said and ran to embrace her. Korra giggled as she was brought into his arms.

"I missed you so much." He said kissing her lips.

She smiled "Nice to see you too Princey."

He glared playfully at her before kissing her again "I'm going to let that one slide. Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled "I'm fine." She was interrupted by her stomach growling "I'm just a little hungry."

He stood up from the bed "Come on , Pema made lunch and Tenzin has been wanting to see you."

Korra smiled and stood from the bed, Iroh gently helped her up but Korra pushed him away "Iroh, I'm not a doll, I'm pretty sure I can get myself up from my own bed."

Iroh nodded his head with a smiled "I know, I know sorry."

They made their way to the dining area where the rest of the family was waiting. Pema imminently brought her into a hug "Oh Korra, I'm glad you're okay."

The rest of the family greeted her with hugs and kind words, Korra noticed Bei Fong was also there. The ex-chief nodded her head at the Avatar "Good to have you back Korra."

"Thank you Bei Fong." Korra said.

"Can I eat now?" she asked as everyone finished greeting her. Pema chuckled and nodded her head giving Korra the signal to stuff her face, which the Avatar greedily did.

"Thanks for the food Pema." She said taking a bite of bread "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

Pema smiled "We are so thankful you're safe." She said standing up and gathering plates.

"Let me help you." Asami offered grabbing more plates "Come on Mako." She ordered.

The firebender groaned and set his tea cup down and began helping the two women. Tenzin looked at Bei Fong who nodded her head then looked back at Korra.

"Korra, I know you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened." He said.

Korra nodded her head and set her tea cup down "Well to start off Tarrlok isn't who he says he is, he's Yukone's son."

Bei Fong's eyes widened in understanding "It all makes sense now." She glanced at Tenzin "That's how Tarrlok was about to bloodbend without a full moon."

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked.

Korra looked down "Amon captured him, and took his bending."

"What?" Iroh asked in disbelief.

She nodded "He just showed up out of nowhere, he almost got me too."

Iroh held her hand tightly kissing it lightly "You're safe now Korra, he said trying to comfort her." She gave him a gentle smiled before kissing his cheek.

Tenzin looked over at Bei Fong "This is not good, Amon is getting bolder, taking a councilmen's bending is almost the final straw. I must talk with the council right away."

"I agree I should go downtown to the police station as well and talk to Chief Saikhan." Lin said.

Korra noticed her tea was running out "I'm going to get more tea." She said standing up but Iroh stopped her "I'll get it. My great uncle taught me how to make a great Jasmine Tea that I'm sure you'll like." He said.

She rolled her eyes "Fine."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before grabbing the teapot and heading to the kitchen.

Pema passed him with a smile on her face and Iroh nodded "Korra just needed more tea." He said.

"There's tea in the cabnit over the sink." She said before walking back into the dining area.

Asami and Mako's hushed voices caused him to pause.

"Asami there's something I have to tell you." He said.

Iroh leaned on the wall, he knew that easedropping was wrong but he didn't want to ruin a special moment for them, he knew what Mako was trying to say and how hard it is to say it.

"Yes Mako?" Asami said.

He heard Mako gulp "Remember when we were down in the equalist hide out trying to find Korra and I said I needed to tell you something?"

Iroh assumed Asami nodded her head because Mako continued speaking "Well I want to be truthful with you because I don't want to keep secrets from you."

"Can you just tell me Mako?" Asami said annoyed.

Mako took a deep breath "KorraandIkissed." He said.

"What?" Asami asked.

He sighed "Korra and I kissed."

Iroh's eyes widened in disbelief, Mako is lying, of course they could not have kissed. They've been together since he landed in Republic City.

"When?" she asked quietly.

"We had first met each other, you and I, after our first date Bolin and Korra went on a date. I couldn't help but be jealous. Korra and I started bickering with each other before we kissed. She apologized of course and so did I, but I couldn't keep it from you Asami."

Iroh frowned and cleanched his fists angrily, how could Korra not tell him. He straightened his jacked and entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys." He said calmly.

Asami and Mako looked up nervously "Oh, hey Iroh." Asami said quietly.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

Mako nodded his head "Yeah just you know a little heart to heart conversation."

Iroh nodded his head and began making the tea "Sorry, I just needed to make Korra some tea.

The couple nodded their heads and headed back into the dining area.

Iroh crossed his arms as the tea brewed. He needed to have a talk with his dear Avatar.

* * *

**_Oh Snap Korra! You're in trouble. Not really but they are going to have an emotional conversation._**

**_Will Mako ever be able to tell Asami he loves her? Or Does he even love her?_**

**_Things are starting to get crazy for the new Team Avatar._**

**_Again sorry it's so short and boring but I wanted to update this story so bad._**

**_THANK YOU TO MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! _**

**_I have not given up on this story, there just isn't enough Korra and Iroh stories out there and I can't just abandon this. _**

**_Until next time my dear readers! :)_**


	8. Turning the Tides

**Ah I've finally updated.**

**I'm so sorry guys, it's been awhile since I've updated but it's hard with school and stuff BUT it's almost Christmas Break so I'll be able to update a little more.**

**To make it up to you guys I made this chapter a little longer than the others :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

They are just finished lunch and Korra, Pema, and Asami cleaned the dining area up before they all went their separate ways. Iroh was conflicted, he really didn't know how to approach Korra about the whole kiss thing, but he did know he had to be calm, collected, and polite as a prince should.

He caught her in her room reading through one of her Airbending scrolls. She hadn't heard him enter the room until he knocked on the side of her door causing her to look up and smile "Hey General. Something you need?" she asked giving a teasing smirk.

Iroh gave her a small smile before scratching the back of his head awkwardly, something he picked up from his Grandfather. "Can I talk to you, it's sort of important." He said.

She set her scroll down and made room for him on her bed "Sure. Come on in and have a seat."

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at his feet "Korra have you been honest with me the whole time I've been here?" he asked.

Korra furrowed her eye brows in confusion "What are you talking about Iroh?"

Iroh looked up at her, his anger clearly shown in his eyes "Is there something you need to tell me? Secrets I should know about?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as her heart started beating faster. Mako obviously told Iroh something, she was going to kill him. 'Maybe that isn't what he's talking about.' She thought to herself 'just play dumb'

"I have no idea what you're talking about Iroh." She said.

Iroh stood up from the bed angrily "That kiss Korra! The one who had with Mako, you know before I got here."

Korra stood as well and slowly walked over to him "Iroh, please just listen to me."

"Did I not matter to you Korra? All those times we spend penguin sledding and drinking tea with grandfather, the secrets I've told you, hell even when I told you I loved you, did that mean nothing?" he said pacing back and forth.

"Of course it mattered Iroh! How could you think it doesn't? I spent days and days, months and months, years and years, waiting for you! I sent letter after letter hoping that one of your replies would say that you were coming for me, but you never did Iroh." She said angrily "I got fed up with the South Pole, I wanted adventure and to learn Airbending and do so many things that I was never able to do, so I came here, to Republic City, where I met Mako and Bolin. Yes I did have a crush on Mako and yes we did kiss but that was because I thought you wouldn't come for me Iroh, I knew that I would have to move on, so I did or at least I tried."

She shook her head as her eyes got watery and turned her back to the General "Then we were attacked by Amon in the arena and that's when I knew that we needed help and you were the first ones I thought of. When you replied back saying you were coming here I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and excited and nervous. All my feelings for Mako disappeared."

She turned to face him again "Don't you see Iroh, you were the only one I wanted."

Iroh said nothing for a while before pulling her into his arms "I'm sorry Korra, I just thought I had a chance at losing you. When I found out that Tarrlok took you, I couldn't think or eat or even sleep, you were the only thing on my mind. I love you Korra."

Korra smiled and pressed her lips to his "I love you too Iroh."

A loud crash came from the hallway that caused them to split apart. "What was that?" Korra asked.

Iroh furrowed his eyebrows "I have no idea."

"Well lets go check it out." She said opening the door.

As she opened the door Meelo sped past her on an air scooter "Ha-ha the earthbender can't catch me!" he shouted as he sounded a corner.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MONSTER! YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR BATH!"

Korra's eyes widened as she saw Lin chase Meelo down the hallway. She clutched her stomach as she laughed causing iroh to chuckle "Shouldn't we help her?" he asked.

Korra wiped the tears from her eyes "Nah, I'm sure Lin can handle this. I consider it payback for the way she treated me." She said crossing her arms with a smirk.

Iroh wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Remind me to never treat you bad." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You better not mister."

Another loud explosion came from outside. "Does Meelo have access to bombs?" Iroh asked.

Korra frowned "Not that I know of, come on lets go outside."

They ran out the door with Mako, Bolin, and Asami behind them "What do you think it is?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know maybe Lin will know." Korra said as they came outside where Lin was standing ordering the children inside.

"We heard explosions what's going on?" Korra asked.

Lin turned to her with a stonic expression "Republic City is under attack."

Korra's eyes widened in horror as they explosions rung through the air. It couldn't be, this city was supposed to be a place of peace, that's what Aang and Uncle Zuko wanted.

"Well what do you want us to do?" she asked the older woman.

Before she could speak Iroh spoke up "I need to get my ship and crew in the water, the equalists still don't know we're here, it can be an advantage to us. I have several other ships patrolling the area, we won't be out numbered either " He said then turned to his girlfriend "Korra, I'm going to need you, Mako, Bolin, and Asami to head into the city, and wait for me by the bay, where we'll have our attack."

Korra looked unsure for a second but Iroh gave her a firm nod and gave her hand a squeeze "Alright, let's do it!" she said.

"We'll head by boat" Korra said before the split up "to not draw attention to ourselves, the last thing we need is an equalist to spot us."

"Sounds good, now let's go." Mako said taking Asami's hand in his and heading to the small boat.

Korra turned to Iroh who gave her a smirk "Don't tell me the all mighty Avatar is worried?" he asked playfully.

She scowled and elbowed his side "In your dreams Princey." She said then looked up at him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him for a passionate kiss causing his to wrap his arms around her waist. "Don't get killed okay? We still have a lot of years to make up." She said when they pulled away.

He kissed her again before reluctantly letting her go "Don't worry love, I'll be safe. I promise."

"You better keep that promise." Korra said.

They bother went their seprate ways before Korra turned and glanced at the large ship sailing away.

Team Avatar arrived on the dock where they began to look for the Sato Mobile. "Where did you say you parked the car again?" Asami asked.

Korra scratched the back of her neck as she looked around "It should be right around- there it is!" she said pointing to where the Sato Mobile was crashed into a light pole.

Asami looked at the car with her mouth agape "Wow, nice parking." She said sarcastically.

Korra rolled her eyes "Hey you guys were in jail and left me alone with a car. I made it very clear, I don't know how to drive."

Bolin rubbed his chin "All in all you did a pretty good job" he said and picked up the five parking tickets that were attached to the winshield of the car "but how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?"

Mako rolled his eyes and snatched the tickets from his brothers hands and rolled them into a ball, setting on fire and turning it to ash causing the Earthbender to gasp in horror.

They entered the car all together "Why don't you sit in the back, with Korra." Asami said quietly.

Mako sighed and sat in the back "I guess I will."

Korra looked at the firebender with concern "Is everything alright?"

He looked to the side "Yeah everything's terrific."

Asami was still a little sore about the whole kiss, she knew Iroh and Korra were together but she couldn't help but feel a little angry at Mako for keeping it a secret this whole time.

She backed up out of the pole, set the car in drive and sped off into the city.

They drove until Korra heard the sound of machinery "Asami turn here, I think there's something going on."

With a nod the green eyed girl floored the gas and they began to speed until they saw a group of mega bots surrounding Tenzin.

"I have an idea, when I call it, get ready to jump." Asami called. She pressed the pedal as far as it could go while Bolin made a large ramp.

"Jump!" Asami called. As the team jumped the Sato Mobile flew through the air and crashed into one of the metal bots distracting them long enough for Tenzin to escape.

It was all a blur to Korra, soon all elements were flying through the air. All trying to avoid an attack from the metal bots. From the corner of her eye Korra saw a Mako get electrocuted, but somehow he managed to redirect it back to the metal bot. She was impressed, he would have to show her how he did that.

She created a large funnel of water and attacked the nearest metal bot, they continued until the last bot was destroyed.

"You sure used that lighting glove to your advantage Asami." Korra said with a smile.

She then turned to Tenzin "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Tenzin said "Another moment and I would've been sent out to Amon." He said.

Mako and Asami looked towards the harbor in fear "Uh guys, look." Mako said pointing towards the Airbender Island.

"Oh no." Tenzin said with wide eyes "We have to get to the Island, now!"

They climbed up onto Oogi and headed towards the island.

Once they arrived they saw Lin and the children were fine. "Daddy!" Ikki cried as they ran to their father.

Tenzin embraced his children, to his relief they were unharmed. "Thank goodness you are alright."

"We caught the bad guys!" Meelo said with pride.

Tenzin's eyes widened "You let them fight?! Do you realize what could have happened?"

Lin put a hand on her hip "I would've been toast if it wasn't for your kids. You should be proud, you taught them well." She said.

Tenzin smiled lovingly at his children "I would go see your wife if I were you, I think you'll be surprised to what you'll find." Lin said with a smirk.

Tenzin raced inside leaving everyone out. "Should we go too?" Jinora asked.

"Go on kids." Lin said nodding her head toward the temple.

Korra and team Avatar, along with Lin, raced into the temple to see the new addition to the family.

Seeing Tenzin's family made Korra miss her own family, she stood there quietly in the content silence. Of course all good things must come to an end.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but more airships are coming." Korra said.

"Everything is not going to be fine, is it daddy?" Ikki asked.

Tenzin sighed "It will be Ikki, I promise."

The group left the small room and headed back outside to see how far the airships were.

"What do you want to do Tenzin?" Korra asked.

Tenzin looked down "I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got ahold of my children." He paused "I can't even stand to think of it."

Lin turned to the Airbending master "If you're leaving, then I'm going with you."

"But-" Tenzin tried to argue.

"No arguments." Lin said holding up a hand "You and your family are the last airbenders, there is no way I'm letting Amon take your bending."

Tenzin nodded his head in her direction "Thank you Lin."

"Korra, I'm going to need you to leave the Island and hide for the time being." Tenzin said.

Korra frowned, how could he ask her to do that. There was no way she was giving up without a fight. "I'm not giving up." She said.

"I sent notice to Iroh, telling him we'll need him soon, he's waiting for us outside the city limits with his armada. Once my family is safe, I will return and send Iroh a notice. The reinforcements will help us turn the tide in this war." He said

Korra sighed "What you're saying is, we have to be patient." She said "Great."

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder "You're learning well."

Korra smiled and nodded her head "Alright, as much as I hate to, we should get going."

The group began to get the supplies they need while Korra made sure Naga was set. She approached her Airbending teacher and gave him a hug which he returned "Stay safe Korra." He said.

"You too Tenzin." She replied with a small smile.

Lin looked down from the bison "Tenzin if we're leaving we better do it now." She said.

With a nod, Tenzin airbended onto the bison before waving to the teenagers below.

Korra watched with sadness as she watched the Airbending family take off into the air. "Come on guys, we gotta go."

They all mounted Naga and headed into the ocean. Her mind was full of thoughts, she didn't know what to do, all she wanted was Iroh there holding her close. She missed him a lot and they haven't been apart that long.

They sat in a sewer opening in the cliff as they watched more airships get closer to the island. "Korra we should get going." Mako said.

Bolin walked up to Korra and put his arms around her shoulders and led her away from the scene while Asami and Mako walked behind.

With one last glace at the Island, Korra headed into the dark, unground sewer away from the light. What she wouldn't give to have Iroh with her at the moment.

* * *

**Woo that was a lot to type.**

**Sorry there wasn't that much Iroh in the chapter but we'll get some action from our darling General in the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
